Expelled
by Nigelcat1
Summary: What if Dumbledore was out-maneuvered and was late for Harry's hearing for underage magic? Harry ends up expelled but he will not take the unfair and condescending treatment by the Magical World any longer. Watch as Harry successfully escapes and leaves the problem of Voldemort to those who should be handling it. Lots of bashing. Completed - sequel to follow eventually.
1. Chapter 1 - The Hearing

EXPELLED

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 1 – The Hearing

He just couldn't take it anymore. Tomorrow was the "hearing" when he would find out if he was going to be expelled or allowed to live his life as a wizard.

He had merely defended himself and his cousin Dudley from two Dementors and no sooner had he and Mrs. Figg (who he also found out was a Squib placed by Dumbledore to "watch over him") and managed to drag Dudley home to Privet Drive. Naturally the Dursleys blamed him and his freakiness for Dudley's condition without even giving him a chance to explain. Then the letters started arriving.

The first letter was from the Ministry saying he had been found out doing underage magic and Aurors would be coming to snap his wand because he was now officially expelled from Hogwarts. Then the letters came from Dumbledore and his lackeys telling him not to give them his wand as Dumbledore was fixing the misunderstanding.

Eventually he was "rescued" from his relatives and taken to an old spooky, filthy, broken-down house which was the family home of his Godfather. At least his Godfather was there along with Moony, the real Mad Eye Moody, Hermione and all the Weasleys except for Percy and Charlie. Also there were a lot of people he had never met who apparently were members of something called the Order of the Phoenix, an unofficial, slightly illegal, all-volunteer organization which Dumbledore had founded and ran during the last war to defeat Voldemort.

He had been furious to find out that his friends had been there for most of the summer. "Why didn't you write to me," Harry had asked. "Professor Dumbledore told us not to," Hermione had replied thinking that explained everything.

For someone who was supposed to be so smart and so well read in both the Muggle and Magical Worlds, he had expected Hermione of all people to know what Harry needed was human contact, the need to know or at least feel he wasn't alone, and he needed comfort considering all that he had been through last year. The very last thing he needed was isolation.

It was bad enough that he had been illegally entered and forced to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, been called a liar and a cheat by the entire school, especially by his supposedly best friend Ron, had had no real help except from Hermione, some from Neville and most of his real help was from the Death Eater impersonating Moody who had been the person to place his name in the Goblet of Fire.

But he had survived the first task despite all of the heavy betting against him and Ron finally "forgave him" or whatever stupid thing the human garbage disposal had said or done before inching his way back into Harry's life. Harry hadn't meant to take him back at all but _**somehow he just felt that he**_ _ **had**_ _ **to take Ron back**_ so he had.

The disastrous year ended with Cedric Diggory being callously murdered before his eyes and Harry's own blood being used to resurrect Voldemort. Then came the accusations, the denials and the slanders mostly of Harry but some against Dumbledore also. Fudge refused to accept or even try to believe that Voldemort was indeed back and had the one verifiable witness, the Moody impersonator, kissed by a Dementor before any investigation could be conducted by Amelia Bones.

Harry had been traumatized almost beyond his strength. He had also not received any treatment for the horrors he had witnessed, other than the requisite treatment of his cuts, bruises and assorted other minor physical injuries sustained in the maze and from Voldie's resurrection. He had been interrogated by Dumbledore and then despite all of his pleadings and all human decency he had been sent back to the abuse of his vicious relatives.

Hermione had asked before leaving school and when he had come to Grimmauld Place, "How do you feel Harry? You can tell us." Oh he had wanted to tell her some things, but they were things which she definitely would not want to hear. How the hell did she think he felt? But he didn't bother as she wouldn't really listen. In the past when he had attempted to confide in Hermione or Ron, the only "advice" he received was to tell a teacher – either Professor McGonagall or the Headmaster.

He had tried that, neither of them listened and he was always told he was exaggerating or making things up. Going to his relatives was the best place for him and he must be doing something to make them mad at him. Naturally Hermione always agreed with the Professors and then proceeded to chastise him and strongly suggested he learn to control his temper, be nicer to his relatives and stop making mountains out of mole hills.

She had been insulted when he had dared to yell at her and Ron for not writing. He just should have accepted the fact that Dumbledore had his reasons for them not writing to him and they were good reasons. He should be happy and grateful he was here now several weeks before the Headmaster had planned for him to leave the Dursleys, but of course, that was due to the Dementors and Harry's upcoming hearing.

He had then been forced to share a room with Ron and told to help clean up the pig sty which was Sirius' house despite the fact that Sirius owned a house elf. Mrs. Weasleys had decided the cleaning was to be done by the children without the use of magic because it was forbidden during the holidays and she would be carefully supervising their cleaning.

Why couldn't Mrs. Weasley, Sirius, Moony, the house elf and the Order members who were running in and out do the cleaning? They could use magic and the cleaning could have been done quickly and safely by the adults instead of slowly and cautiously by the children who were exposed to doxies, boggarts and other dark and dangerous creatures. But no, Molly Weasley was in charge of Sirius' house and she decided the kids would do it. Sirius said nothing, did nothing and wouldn't do a thing.

Well that wasn't completely true. When he wasn't being bossed around by Molly Weasley or groveling before Dumbledore, he was trying to help Harry - but not by doing any of the cleaning - by telling him all about James and their antics during their Hogwarts days. Ordinarily Harry would have been delighted to hear about his father but not now and not under the circumstances. Harry was worried. He might be facing expulsion and he was scared to death. "Don't worry, Dumbledore will fix everything," he had been told by everybody.

Sirius had agreed with that but then he freaked Harry out by mentioning that if for some unexplained, unforeseeable reason Harry was expelled from Hogwarts, then he could come and live with Sirius. As if that would stop Harry's worrying or "make things better" if the worse did happen.

Harry was still pissed at his friends but he was stuck with them, stuck with cleaning, listening to everybody going on about the Order, listening to Molly Weasley ordering everybody around, especially Sirius, watching Dumbledore make "guest appearances" as Harry thought to himself and watching everybody kowtowing and practically worshipping the man.

Then there were the Order meetings which the children were not allowed to attend. Harry had also been greatly annoyed with Ron's attitude. Harry had been suffering at the Dursleys and cut off from knowing about what was going on in the Wizarding World.

Hedwig had been basically kidnapped and kept from him and he wasn't allowed to have a subscription to the _Daily Prophet_ , but then Hermione usually kept him informed about things. But he had received no letters and knew nothing while Ron and Hermione had been here in the thick of things knowing at least some of the things that were going on and Harry didn't. Ron said nothing but the smug expressions on his face told it all.

If nothing else, the days leading up to the hearing did nothing to help Harry's mood or ease the sense of foreboding he had. He wanted to be alone but was never allowed that luxury as somebody always came to drag him back to the cleaning, Hermione was pestering him about his summer homework, and Ron wanted to beat him at chess.

Sirius wanted to tell him about James or ask him about any girlfriends Harry might have and then he had to sleep in a room with Ron and listen to Ron snoring all night. At least at school, the room was a lot larger, the beds had curtains you could pull shut and the odd silencing charm could be administered but here, in the fairly small room Harry was trapped.

Harry was not getting any sleep between the snores and his nightmares about the happenings in the graveyard. He had told this to Sirius and asked him to let him have a room of his own. "Sorry Prongslet," Sirius had said, "Molly won't allow it. Says it's waste of room allotment and besides you should have the comfort of having someone in the room with you when you have those nightmares."

"Whose house is this Sirius?"

"Well mine but…"

"But what? It's your house, I'm your godson, I can't sleep because of Ron's snores and when I do I have the nightmares. "Why can't I at least have a room of my own or room with someone who doesn't snore and make the sound of a running motorboat engine being eaten by a dragon? Why can't I have a dreamless sleep potion?"

Sirius hesitated a bit before saying, "Dumbledore thinks you should just share a room with Ron as it is for the best." He didn't look Harry in the eye while telling him this.

Harry didn't say anything else, he simply walked out of the room mumbling just loud enough for Sirius to hear him say, "ball-less bastard." He knew Sirius heard but Sirius just stayed in the room not moving or saying anything.

Now it was the night before the hearing. He had been ranted at all day by Hermione about "At least start your summer homework because you know the Headmaster will get you off, so instead of goofing off with Ron, just get it done."

Sirius had overheard this and "came to his defense" of sorts. "Ah let the kid wait until after the hearing. What if he is convicted and gets expelled? He would have wasted his time doing homework."

"What a horrible thing to say," Hermione replied.

Before she could go into her usual tirade, Harry jumped in with his own opinion. "Yes Sirius that is a horrible thing to say, even in jest. What would happen to me then?"

Sirius actually smiled. "Come on pup, it wouldn't be that bad. You wouldn't have to go to school or back to the Dursleys. You would live here with me and we would finally be able to spend some real time together, you know catch up on things. I could tell you more about James, our pranks, how to get girls, how to…"

"What about magic Sirius, what about an education? I'd have no wand and no way to defend myself with Voldie back."

"Ah don't worry pup. Remus and I could protect you and Dumbledore would probably come around and allow you to get a wand. Knockturn Alley has a wand maker who is really good and whose only criteria for making a wand is the amount of galleons you have."

"BUT THAT WOULD BE ILLEGAL," Hermione shouted. "Professor Dumbledore would never allow…." And so on it went.

Harry discovered a lot during that conversation. Sirius would be thrilled if Harry was expelled. Then he could live here and they could "play" and Harry could be molded into the prefect clone of James Potter which Snape had always accused him of already being.

Sirius had said that he and Remus would protect Harry since Harry would not have a wand and he had also said " _ **Dumbledore would probably….allow you to get a wand**_."

'Well fuck you Sirius Black' Harry thought. Sirius was Harry's godfather, not Dumbledore, so why would Dumbledore be the one to decide what Harry could or could not do especially since Harry would no longer be attending Hogwarts?

Another thought occurred to Harry so he interrupted the fight…er discussion which Sirius and Hermione were having.

"Sirius if the worst does happen and I get expelled and my wand snapped, and considering that Voldie is out for my blood, why don't you and I, and even Remus, just pack up and leave Britain. I can get a legal wand somewhere else, we can all be together, and I can finish my education and learn to protect myself?"

Both Hermione and Sirius went quiet. You could cut the air with a knife because the silence was so thick. They both _knew something_ which Harry didn't. "Well Sirius, why not that?"

"Well pup," Sirius said hesitantly, "that really wouldn't be the best idea. Britain is the best place for you – it's your home. James wouldn't leave when Lily wanted him to after Dumbledore told them about the….well when Dumbledore said you and the Longbottoms had to go in hiding. Leaving home would be the coward's way out of things. No, you staying here with me and Remus and having Dumbledore and the Order to protect you, that is the best thing to do and the only….Gryffindor way… to handle things. Look, I'm sure that Dumbledore will allow you to get a wand and then Remus and I can…"

"Well there will be no need for any of that to happen," interrupted Hermione. "Professor Dumbledore will get Harry freed and he will go back to Hogwarts and…."

Hermione continued to rant on but Harry had stopped listening as he had heard all he really needed to know about everything.

The day of the hearing finally arrived and it went from bad to worse. It had gone from a hearing in Amelia Bones' office to a full blown trial before the entire Wizengamot. Times were changed and it was only by accident that Harry just managed to make it into the courtroom just as the trial was being commenced. He came in at the tail end of the charges being read so he didn't hear everything he was being accused of. Dumbledore had come storming in a mere seven minutes late, bringing Arabella Figg as a witness.

Dumbledore had it all planned and all figured out including the place and time change of the trial. Apparently he had known beforehand it was not going to be a hearing but an actual trial before the Wizengamot, but he hadn't told any of his followers and especially not Harry.

As usual he would be keeping all vital information to himself. He would swoop in, shocking and disrupting the plans of Cornelius Fudge, controlling the trial and winning the day. Once again he would become Harry's savior and the boy would be grateful and "owe him" yet again _for getting him out of the trouble_ _ **he had managed to get himself**_ _into_.

What he didn't know was that Harry had figured this out in his first year and with each year circumstances had led the boy to believe, quite rightly, that this would continue to happen on a regular basis until whatever it was Dumbledore wanted to happened, happened.

But there were others involved in "planning" this time who not only knew Dumbledore's modus operandi but who had the opportunity and methods of disrupting the old wizard's flawless plans. What Dumbledore hadn't figured out was this time there would be more than one last minute time and place change. A second last minute time change had been sent and Harry had only arrived "on time" because he was extra early.

Now those seven minutes had seen to Harry's destruction as the boy had no legal representation, no witness, even if it were only a Squib, no chance to properly answer to the charges he had not really heard let alone to defend himself.

It had only taken two minutes, 15 seconds for the trial to proceed (with Harry missing the first minute), Harry to just stand there and sputter and not able to give an answer to the questions he hadn't heard being asked, and for Cornelius Fudge to demand, "All those in favor of a guilty verdict," hands to be raised and very quickly counted, then "All those in favor of an innocent verdict" with another quick count, done before Fudge banged down the gravel stating "Guilty as charged" and pronouncing the sentence.

Dumbledore had just hurried in to see a giggly, smiling Delores Umbridge holding the pieces of Harry's broken wand as Fudge finished up saying "and the contents of his trust vault confiscated. Case closed."

Shouting and even some cursing had broken out in the courtroom as a very angry Albus Dumbledore barged his way in. Harry was being roughly escorted towards the door by an Auror who only stopped when he was called to help quell the noise in the court. "I'll see myself to the front desk," a very angry Harry had announced to the Auror who at this point wasn't paying the least attention to the convicted. It was then Harry saw Mrs. Figg, gently grabbed her arm and led her out of the courtroom.

The first thing Harry saw was the imposing figure of Lucius Malfoy blocking his way. The man was always insufferably arrogant at the best of times, but now the expression on his face and the words starting to form on his uber smug, superior-looking face could just not be allowed to be said if Harry had anything to say about it.

Since the best defense is an unexpected offense, Harry spoke first and fast. "Well Lucille, you can tell your snake-face, _**half-blood**_ master that he might have won the second round – since by escaping I won the first – but it isn't really over until the fat lady either sings or skins the snake."

With that said, Harry very quickly kicked Lucius Malfoy very hard in the Malfoy family jewels. The wizard gasped in pain and started dropping slightly as Harry deftly grabbed Malfoy's walking stick which contained his wand. He then whacked him on the back with it causing Lucius more serious pain.

"You can pick this up at the front desk," Harry informed Malfoy as he graciously escorted a stunned and slightly aghast Mrs. Figg towards where he remembered he had entered with Arthur Weasley. As they walked past Malfoy, who was still slightly bent over, Harry gave him a sharp shove and the wizard fell to the floor.

For one moment Harry strongly considered placing the walking stick/wand into a part of the Malfoy anatomy where the sun don't shine but no, Mrs. Figg was present and she was an elderly lady so he should merely continue to escort her to safety and mind his manners. He did, however, render a sharp kick to the posterior of the arrogant wizard and he had the pleasure of hearing something which might have been a head banging into a wall, but he did not turn around to confirm his hypothesis.

Eventually they reached the front of the Ministry, a floo was pointed out to them and Harry, as promised, handed in Malfoy's walking stick to a puzzled employee. The employee was puzzled as the elegant stick was broken in three as was the handle of the stick which apparently fitted inside the cane. Thus the desk clerk was handed three broken pieces of the long part of the cane and two broken pieces of the handle which had been inserted into the stick.

Harry knew how the floo worked to get back to Grimmauld Place by listening in when people left, but he wasn't supposed to use it, but now he had Mrs. Figg to take care of (and wonder why she was even here), so he whispered the floo code he had heard others use and taking her hand so she could enter the floo with him and thus enter Headquarters both he and Mrs. Figg arrived earlier than expected at Grimmauld Place.

"Dumbledore fucked up, the Ministry won, I've been expelled, my wand's been snapped, my trust vault confiscated and KNOW THIS - anybody who dares to say anything to me today will be kicked in the nuts if male or punched in the face if female," Harry announced to the assembled crowd who were sitting at the kitchen table stuffing their faces with the breakfast Mrs. Weasley had made.

Of course a little thing like listening to, let alone respecting Harry's wishes, would never stop Molly Weasley. She automatically started asking questions, yelling at him for saying the "F" word let alone in the same sentence as using Dumbledore's name and who knew what else she would have shouted out if Harry, almost true to his threat, pushed the platter full of hot scrambled eggs which she had been carrying over to the table up into her face. That shut her up – for a second or two – until she began screaming (the eggs weren't that hot but it was the principal of the thing in Molly's opinion).

Just to be thorough, he picked up and dumped a basket of toast on top of Hermione's head and punched Ron in the face so hard the boy fell off his chair and nearly choked on the mouthful of sausage he had been stuffing down his bottomless gullet. He then left the room.

Sirius Black might be an intelligent man but he was also a fool and despite hearing what Harry had said and seeing what he had done, he went after his godson. He caught up with Harry just as the boy reached the top of the stairs. "Harry, what was all that about…."

True to his warning, Harry kicked his godfather in his jewels and continued on his way. He managed to make it up to the attic, shut the door and started moving assorted heavy boxes in the front of the door, while calling out the name "Dobby." The house elf appeared immediately.

For once the excitable elf didn't say a thing. He just looked at Harry's face and knew what had happened.

"Dobby, we need to initiate Plan A immediately." Harry then handed the elf his glasses. Dobby destroyed them. Dobby then banished off all of Harry's clothes. He had been wearing his best Wizarding clothes namely his school uniform. Dobby then snapped his fingers and Harry was dressed in a very presentable Muggle outfit. When this was done Harry announced "to the lair." With that both elf and wizard apparated out of the attic and away from his prison.


	2. Chapter 2 - Where'd He Go?

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Thank you for all your kind reviews. I started this story in 2012 and have 11 chapters done, so it is almost finished. I will try to post at least one chapter a day. You will find out about Harry's trust and I tried to make this different from other stories where Harry clears his trust vault out, etc. Remember, Dumbledore has him in a death grip concerning his inheritances, mail receipt and his friends, so he is basically on his own except for Dobby and Winky. I'm writing to make Harry's plight realistic and he will do some things some of you might not approve of especially when it concerns the Dursleys. Please keep reading.

Chapter 2 – Where'd He Go?

Harry was safely at "the lair" having dinner when Dobby popped in with a copy of the _Evening Prophet_. The results of the trial would be in this edition and no doubt a comment or two given by Lucius Malfoy. Surprisingly, there was no mention of the trial or any comments from Lucius. Perhaps he was not able to speak let alone comment as Harry did kick him very hard.

"Did Kreacher have anything to report?"

During the time Harry had spent at Grimmauld Place he had made the acquaintance of the Black family elf. Like most wizards, he knew very little about house elves except what Dobby had told him. He had tried to tell Hermione about his findings but as usual, she hadn't listened because what did Harry really know about anything and besides, having house elves was nothing but slavery and Hermione Granger WAS DETERMINED TO STOP THAT ABOMINATION.

Harry started talking to the old, miserable creature the day after his arrival. He had fled the room he shared with because he couldn't sleep due to Ron's snoring, so he finally snuck out of the bedroom to go downstairs to sleep on the couch in the sitting room or library.

Kreacher had been lurking about and Harry, being much more diplomatic when he wasn't surrounded by Ron and/or Hermione (when he usually didn't get to say anything without being interrupted or told he was wrong or mental), talked nicely to the elf and showed him some respect. Despite the elf's hostility, they had called a truce of sorts.

By truce it meant that even though Harry was a miserable, unworthy, despicable half-blood, he had a Black relative or two on his pureblood, but blood traitor, father's side and he actually listened to the old elf and had politely asked him to please explain things about the various types of "blood" which everybody always fought about as well as to answer other questions which Harry had about the Magical World. It was through these instructive talks that they became allies of a sort.

Kreacher was now Harry's spy at Grimmauld Place. Harry had confided to Kreacher about his disappointment in Sirius. This only strengthened the old elf's resolve to help the boy in whatever way he could. He had sworn Kreacher to secrecy, which the elf had gladly agreed to do if only because it would truly annoy his much hated master.

After the disaster at the Ministry and Harry's actions concerning Malfoy and what he had done when he had gone back to Grimmauld Place, there was no turning back now. After Dobby had taken Harry to the lair, he went back to collect the invisibility cloak, the Firebolt and his album and to inform Kreacher that Plan A had been put into operation.

That being done, Dobby went back to the lair, dropped off the items and snuck up to the Headmaster's office. Dobby disillusioned himself just before he entered the office so that his first target, Fawkes, wouldn't sense him until it was too late. Fawkes was sleeping on his perch when he was hit with the elf version of stupefy. The bird fell off his perch while Dobby went to open the window and waited for Harry to arrive on his broom at the window ledge. The still disillusioned Dobby cast a smoke screen in front of the paintings on the wall so that the paintings could not witness what was to hopefully happen.

What was happening was that Harry Potter, wearing his invisibility cloak and flying his broom, flew up to the open window with an open bag. Into the bag Dobby levitated all of the Headmaster's various twinkling gadgets – which gadgets served as the various monitoring and tracking devices spelled onto Harry Potter and Dobby the house elf. Once the items were in the bag, the window was shut, the smoke screen allowed to dissipate but Fawkes was left on the floor stupefied and still asleep. Dobby popped out of the office to meet Harry at the predestined site until Harry accomplished his part of the plan.

Harry flew over the lake, still wearing his cloak. It wouldn't do for someone to see him hovering over the lake committing the "crime" he was about to commit. He flew over a part of the lake where he knew from his recent experience in the tournament there were no merpeople settlements and any fish or other creatures would be too deep to be affected by what he was about to do.

Harry had tied the bag with a piece of rope so things wouldn't fall out and now he loosened the rope so that a certain object could be dropped down into the bag and when he let the bag drop into the lake, none of the objects would fall out. This being done, Harry pulled the ring off the object just as he dropped it into the bag and then quickly dropped the bag. He then flew for his life because he didn't know how long it took a grenade to explode once you pulled the pin. It wasn't very long actually but Harry had had enough time to get away and miss the large surge of water which blew up into the air when the grenade exploded.

For some reason, there had been several Muggle grenades in a box just lying around in the lair. Since Dobby couldn't magically stop the trackers and charms placed on them both, they had to be completely destroyed and there was nothing like good old Muggle explosives to permanently stop magic even if that magic had been cast by the powerful Albus Dumbledore. After all, magic had no defense against certain Muggle items.

All of these actions were very necessary due to the interesting facts which Harry had recently learned concerning his life. It seemed that Dumbledore had several monitors on Harry Potter as well as many charms and spells placed on the boy and objects which were very dear to him. Some were tied to Privet Drive due to certain blood wards placed there, while others were placed on important objects.

Harry's glasses were one of these things. Harry would never and could never go anywhere without his glasses because he was as blind as a bat. Also if he were running away, he would never leave his cloak, his broom or his photo album. There was the Ministry trace on his wand as well as one also placed and monitored by Dumbledore as Harry couldn't go anywhere without his wand.

But that was now a moot point as Harry's wand had been snapped by some ugly, crazy toad-like woman dressed in pink who apparently worked directly for Fudge. Last he noticed she was still gleefully holding the pieces of his wand when Dumbledore stormed in and he snuck out with Mrs. Figg.

Surprisingly there was a tracker placed on Dobby. This was what had alerted Harry to all the other trackers.

Dobby had bonded with Harry before his third year for many reasons. One of them was Harry needing Dobby to do some errands for him when he was at the Dursleys – such as bringing him food, beverages and healing potions and acquiring books and getting money out of his trust vault to pay for the things Harry would need. To have access to Harry's vault Dobby had to be bonded to him as Dobby happily informed Harry. Dobby would not miss his freedom as the only freedom he had really wanted was freedom from the Malfoys. They had to keep this secret from Hermione for obvious reasons.

It was when Dobby first went to get money that Harry found out about his financial situation. It seemed all of the bank statements which Gringotts had been sending to Harry over the years had never been received by Harry, even after he started Hogwarts and should have been informed of _all of his vaults_ and of his responsibilities. Instead they had all gone to Albus Dumbledore, his self-appointed magical guardian.

Not only that, but Dumbledore had gone out of his way to limit the amount of money Harry could take out at any given time. Harry's entire tuition had been paid to Hogwarts shortly after his birth. His trust vault had been started with an initial deposit of G100,000 by his grandfather, with an extra G12,000 a year to be added should Harry be orphaned. This came from the main Potter vault which could not be accessed by anyone other than Harry Potter and only Harry Potter once he became of age. The G12,000 would be more than enough to cover the cost of Harry being brought up and cared for by anyone other than his parents.

Every year on July 31st, the G12,000 would be automatically added and every year on August 1st, they would be deducted by Albus Dumbledore for "Harry's care." This deduction had remained the same until July 31, 1991 when Harry did his initial shopping for Hogwarts. On that date Harry had taken out roughly G300 which was more than enough to do his shopping.

The initial shopping was always the most expensive as one time purchases such as the telescope, school trunk, cauldron, the buying of an owl, etc. would be bought. Many students, especially Muggleborns, bought several books besides the ones they needed but Harry had been rushed to purchase only the books on the list and nothing more.

The only extra things Harry bought was some underwear, as he told Hagrid he really needed some, his good school shoes, a nice warm cloak for winter wear, a set of pajamas, a bedroom robe and slippers. These they had purchased just before Harry left Diagon Alley as he wanted to make sure he had enough money left to use for things that weren't on the list. He still had a lot of galleons left over hence he had been able to purchase all of the sweets and goodies from the trolley lady on the Hogwarts Express.

However, according to the statements Dobby had snuck back to Harry, Dumbledore had placed a limit on the amount which Harry _**personally**_ could take out of his trust vault. That limit was G100 and it was placed after he had left for school for his third year. That was the year when, due to blowing up Aunt Marge, Harry had fled to Diagon Alley, been found by Fudge and had spent the rest of the summer living at the Leaky Cauldron.

It had been Fudge who insisted Harry be allowed to stay at the Cauldron, to be watched over by Aurors who could protect him from Sirius Black. Naturally nobody told him that but he wasn't going to look at gift horse in the mouth by asking why, he was just happy to be away from the Dursleys and be free to roam through the Alley, eat three meals a day, get his summer homework done for once, do no chores and have a restful, good night's sleep in a comfortable bed and the use of a private bathroom all to himself.

However, for some reason Harry could swear that Fudge told him the Ministry was picking up the tab for his accommodations, but apparently they hadn't. It had been the same with his books. Fudge said he had gotten them for Harry and he did have someone buy them, but according to the statement, the Ministry was reimbursed for the purchase of the books.

For some naïve reason Harry had always thought McGonagall had bought him his first broom. She had, she had just charged it to his trust vault so he had paid for it.

Second and fourth years Mrs. Weasley had Harry's key and had gotten his money out of his vault ahead of time to save him the trouble. Approximately G300 had been taken out for second year and G400 for his fourth year. She had bought him his dress robes but he didn't think they had cost G100 as while they were nice, they were not of the best material as even Seamus and Dean had slightly better robes than he did.

He was given about G50 for spending money at Hogwarts. This mostly went to buying some sweets and the Christmas and birthday presents he bought everybody.

But now Harry didn't have to worry about his trust vault because the Ministry had just confiscated it.

Originally Dobby had found out about the trackers because one day during the tournament he had been out doing some errands for Harry when Ernest, the Head Elf, had been looking for him. When Dobby came back he was severely chastised by the Head Elf. "But Master Ernest," Dobby had said, "Dobby being running an errand for the Great Harry Potter himself. He send Dobby out to look for books to help him in the tournament."

"Well Dobby is NOT ALLOWED TO EVER DO IT AGAIN," Ernest had shouted. "Dobby needs to be reminded that he works and IS PAID by Headmaster himself to do Hogwarts work only. Headmaster has ways of seeing if Dobby is being a good elf and earning his shameful wages. Headmaster can find you anywhere and anytime he wants to, especially if Dobby leaves Hogwarts grounds. Dobby is forbidden by Headmaster to help Harry Potter."

That was when Dobby started doing a little snooping around Hogwarts, asking the odd, innocent question here and there until one day a very old elf told Dobby about the special magics placed on Harry Potter and of the wonderful objects in the Headmaster's office that could find Harry Potter anywhere. "Greatest Headmaster even has charms and spells placed on the boy himself to keep him from misbehaving and getting into trouble."

That was when Dobby checked Harry for charms and spells and found several. Dobby was able to identify and even remove some of the minor ones, such as the loyalty charms directed to the Weasleys (which explained taking Ron back when he hadn't wanted to), lack of concentration and forgetfulness charms, anger charms directed to Slytherins, especially Snape and shyness charms.

Dobby was not sure but he thought there might be potions in his systems which he could not remove. "Dobby knows there be potions which can be bought in Knockturn Alley that clears youse system out of any potions so maybe Harry Potter can buy those and it will help him."

"Great idea Dobby but right now all I have is G32, 11 sickles and 5 knuts, but I guess that will have to do. It would be nice to know if and what potions I have been dosed with because then I will know for sure if I've been dosed and with what."

They had decided to hold off on the potion problem until (and if) Harry survived the tournament. Now that Harry had "fled" and the devices Dumbledore had placed on Harry had been destroyed, they decided to get the potions.

Dobby had found out that if Harry Potter gave a sample of his blood a potions master could diagnosis if and what potions the elf's master had been given. "Harry Potter should know that he should NEVER GIVE HIS BLOOD TO ANYONE as blood of wizard is powerful and very precious. If Harry Potter gives blood it must only be exact amount and Dobby will watch it all being used up and will destroy any that is not used."

"Yes Dobby I found that out during the third task. I know now, from what Hermione told me, to never give my blood for any reason, even a medical test, unless I see it destroyed after the test is done. Not that I had a choice in the 'donation' I was forced to give to Voldie."

The only report Kreacher had made was that everybody had been shocked then very, very angry at Harry after he came back to Grimmauld Place and had " _for no reason whatsoever_ , insulted and even attacked the Molly, Ron, Hermione and Sirius."

Molly Weasley had threatened Harry with dire punishments just as soon as they found him. After Sirius had been wounded, Molly ordered a search to be done immediately. No one had bothered to ask Mrs. Figg what had happened and she even had to make herself a cup of tea to steady her nerves.

"Kreacher said that big mouth, ill-bred, crazy excuse for a Pureblood witch was screaming at everybody and nobody had any rest until Sirius Black finally cast a silence spell on her and refused to take it off. He used powerful Black Family magic so nobody else could end spell but him and then he hid the rest of the day with the hippogriff."

Harry laughed at that.

"Missy Granger talked and talked and talked like she doeses but really said nothing anybody would want to hear. Ron big mouth went around yelling what he was going to do to Master Harry once he got his hands on him. Then Kreacher saw him sneak up to the room you shared with him and he went through your trunk looking for things. Must be your cloak and broom or money because he couldn't find any and he cursed a lot until Missy Granger comes in and yells 'language' and he said back to her some very bad language which she did not like and left huffing."

"Headmaster comes later demanding to see you and when he was told you gone he get very angry. Sirius Black called down and he starts yelling at Headmaster who yells back and Headmaster tells everyone he has ways of finding you and will. Then he leaves and still Sirius Black won't take silence spell off Mrs. Bigmouth."

Harry told Dobby that since they both had had very busy days, they should just go to sleep and see if the _Prophet_ reported the trial tomorrow. They both went to sleep until awoken later by a very upset Winky.

When Dobby was told he was under Dumbledore's power, he had suggested to Harry that he bond with Winky. Harry said he would but only if Winky stopped drinking the butter beer which was slowing killing her. However, to throw everybody off the track, she was to pretend she had stopped most of her drinking but still snuck some on occasion. She also was supposed to wearing her dirty tea towel and always to look sad. She was also not to tell anybody she was Harry's elf so that no one suspected her and put trackers on her like they did on Dobby.

"You will still be my elf but also my special agent," Harry had told her. "I am depending upon you for a lot and have every trust in you. This could mean saving my life someday." Harry felt bad about pushing the buttons he did but he needed the complete cooperation of the tiny elf and no one could suspect her for any reason that she was involved with Harry Potter.

"Master Harry, Master Harry, Headmaster is going crazy," Winky said actually shaking Harry roughly awake. It was clear to see the elf was panicking and it took both he and Dobby to calm her down.

"Okay Winky, calm down, take a deep breath and tell us what happened."

Dumbledore had flooed back to his office to check his monitors with the intention of sending Fawkes off to find Harry Potter and bringing him back. The impudent boy would have to be put into his place. However, after coming through the floo to his office the first thing he noticed was his Phoenix Fawkes lying on the floor. He grabbed the bird and tried to revive it but nothing was happening. The bird was frozen with some spell unknown to him.

From what his personal house elf had said, Dumbledore summoned him, ordered refreshments and was waiting for people to show up. "Deezy had never in 50 years see Headmaster so angry," Winky told them, "all his twinkly trinkets that Deezy polishes everyday are gone and Headmaster doesn't know where they being gone to."

"Since Deezy was so worried about Headmaster, he be hiding outside the door to Headmaster's bedroom and see and listen to everything that happen. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Flitwick come in and Auror with the fake leg and funny eye. Headmaster starts screaming that all his plans go wrong and now 'damnable brat is gone" and so is all his special thingies to find Harry Potter.

"Snapie starts talking like he always does saying Harry Potter is really James Potter and Missy Minerva yells back at him and little Flitwick calls for his elf to bring him fire whiskey."

"Old funny eye is yelling back at Headmaster saying it is his own fault. Theys all be yelling and fighting as Headmaster tells them what happened at the trial, at Dogfather's house and twinkly things being gone. Deezy says terrible cuss words said and Missy Minerva gets up and leaves and so does little Professor even though Headmaster says they can't, but they doeses. Then old funny eye leaves to go look for Harry Potter."

"But bad Snapie stays and Headmaster tells him to brew special potions to cast spells to find Harry Potter. Snapie cusses out Harry Potter and his father some more and then leaves. Headmaster goes to bed cussing badly."

"Did Deezy say what they were talking about?"

"No Deezy can't tell the things said in Headmaster's office cuz he his elf, but he always tells us elves some things so we know what kind of bad or good mood the Headmaster is in so we can be prepared."

"Good job Winky."

Harry thought quickly. "Dobby what kind of spell did you use on Fawkes which prevents Dumbles from reviving him?"

"It be elf spell but tomorrow when Dumbles has more time and is not as mad he will be able to break it or give to little Flitwick to break."

"Is the spell hurting Fawkes?"

"No magical birdie is just frozen and no harm will come to him until spell be removed."

"Well then disillusion yourself, pop back to the office, do a check to see if there are any spells on Fawkes like trackers and if not, bring him back here. As long as Fawkes is out cold and won't be harmed by it, I don't want to risk Dumbles using him to find me."

With that said both Dobby and Winky zapped out leaving Harry to think. Fawkes finding him had been his biggest worry but if Fawkes was out of Dumbles' control and safely sleeping it would be one less thing to worry about.

Harry had a lot of errands for Dobby to run tomorrow and as more thoughts came to mind he made out a list in order of importance. He didn't have much money and he didn't know how much time he had to secure his whereabouts, so he would have to be very careful.

The next morning a small house elf-size figure wearing a hooded cloak entered Slug & Jiggers Apothecary as soon as the shop opened for business. The small figure got the attention of Jacob Jiggers the apothecary and half owner of the shop and began to ask his questions.

"Master wizard," said the figure, "This elf serves my mistress who has questions for great apothecary. She be a young witch who has very good dowry but small amount of pocket money for spending. She think she is being given bad potions to make her like filthy Muggleborn wizard who she does not like or want to. Mistress hears there is a potion to test to see if witch has been given potions against her will and if so, how much is potion and will it also tell the name of potion that is given? Also Mistress knows there is a potion to flush out other bad potions and needs to know the cost of that also."

"Yes there is such a potion. I don't have it on hand but could make it in about an hour. Of course I would have to add three drops of your mistress' blood to the potion then place it on an enchanted piece of parchment. It will list any and all potions in her system but won't be able to tell who made the potion. I can brew it today so if you come back with the three drops of blood freshly taken from her I can add it to the potion, pour it on the parchment and within seconds it will list any potions in her system. The cost of brewing the potion will be G1 and the cost of the special parchment is 5 sickles."

"And the cost of the potion to clean mistress' from the bad potion?"

"Well first we have to see how many potions are in her system, what they are, the strength of the potion and then determine the strength needed for the flushing. If it is just a simple 'notice me' potion, one dose of potion flush #1 will be needed and that costs 1 sickle and I keep a ready-made supply in stock."

"However, if it is something stronger or even the Amortenstia potion, the ready-made stuff won't do and I will have to brew a special one. The cost depends on the potion to be flushed out. Also if there are other potions in her system, they would also be flushed out so if your mistress had taken a potion for a recent illness or is taking a contraception potion, they would also be flushed."

"Thank you master apothecary for your help. When should this elf be bringing in the three drops of blood today?"

"Well it takes about an hour to brew and I do have to serve customers, so to be safe, come back at 10 o'clock and it should be ready."

Dobby left to check out the other apothecaries in the Alley. Since Harry needed money he had to sell something to get it. There was only one thing he could sell so Dobby needed to do some comparative shopping to find out how much it was worth. At 10 o'clock Dobby popped back into the shop.

Jacob Jiggers took the elf to his lab where he did his personal brewing. The G1 and 5 sickles were paid and a vial holding the three drops of blood was handed over and poured into the mixture. The mixture was poured onto the parchment and after a few seconds words began forming.

"Damn Merlin's saggy balls," shouted Jiggers as he read the list forming on the parchment. Dobby was also looking at the words when the bell over the shop door began to ring and a familiar voice called out. "Jiggers, I need service here immediately," said the booming voice of Severus Snape.

"Don't leave yet elf, I have a lot to tell you and there are more potions still being listed." With that said he hurried to the front.

"Well Severus here with your back-to-school lists," he asked pleasantly.

He received back an unpleasant replied, "Aren't I always. Here is the school list, here is my personal list and here is a list of things for a separate private brewing which I need immediately."

Jiggers read the immediate list which had been thrust roughly into his hands. He gave out a slow whistle as he read the ingredients listed.

"Severus at least twice a year you come in here asking for certain items which are either impossible to get or extremely expensive. This time you have out done yourself."

"Cost is of no consequence as the individual who needs those ingredients will pay whatever it takes - long as he is not overcharged," he added threateningly.

Basilisk venom was at the top of the list. "The venom is really impossible to get and I can only do what I usually do for this ingredient – send out letters to suppliers on the Continent and see if they have some. It will take time and probably won't do any good because as you well know…."

He was grabbed roughly by the robes by Snape who then demanded in a low, cold voice, "Then give me the names of these suppliers and I will pay them a personal visit. My client is most insistent this particular potion be brewed and time is of the essence."

Jiggers pulled the wizard's hands off his robes and without looking him in the eye merely said, "I'll give you the list of names and you can pay your visit but don't expect a lot of success. I seriously doubt there is any venom to be had by anyone in Europe at the moment. You really might have to pay a personal visit to Asia or certain parts of Africa to acquire it and you would be wise to bring a lot of galleons with you."

"I can supply you with everything else on the list except the griffin hairs and the blood of a young virgin. Go to Valdez in Knockturn for that or find your own virgin. You know I don't deal in things like that."

Snape gave out his usual snarl while Jiggers returned a snarl of his own. He quickly filled the private list with the ingredients he did have and told Snape the amount. "Put it on the Hogwarts account," he was told. "Do the same for the other two lists and send a letter to the Headmaster when the lists are ready and he will send an elf with payment and for pickup." With that Snape left the shop, slamming the door behind him.

Jiggers placed the 'closed, back in an hour' sign on the door and then went back to his lab. He cast a silence charm on the room before turning to the elf and saying "I trust you overheard that conversation. How ironic then that the wizard who is probably responsible for brewing some if not all of the potions on this list should come looking for 'special ingredients' at this time."

Jiggers picked up the now finished list, looked it over and then addressed the elf. "No doubt you will want me to swear an oath concerning these findings, but I would prefer that after we have finished all of our business you obliviated me – after paying me of course."

"Few people know it but Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore are master Legilimens so warn your ' _mistress'_ to never look either of them in the eye. Next to Veritaserum, that is what both wizards use to acquire information they want and shouldn't really have. Now back to this list."

"Your _mistress_ has been dosed with a multitude of potions. I gather your _mistress_ is a student at Hogwarts as these potions are best effective if delivered in small doses in food and a house elf would probably be able to do that without anyone suspecting. The inside of a person's goblet is rubbed with the potion and delivered directly to the victim. At the end of a week or so the victim has been dosed with one potion and then the next week another potion is started. From the looks of things this has been going on for the past four years – ever since your _mistress_ started school?"

Dobby nodded. He had noticed the emphasis on the word mistress so therefore the wizard must suspect something.

"I will write down next to each potion exactly what it does. Most are fairly simple such as this one here which makes one feel guilty about things – nothing in particular, just 'things' but it is the last thing an adolescent needs administered in his/her life. Usually it is given to convicts sentenced to a short term in Azkaban. They haven't done anything really bad, usually petty thievery, so they don't get exposure to Dementors but this potion is used regularly on them while they are incarcerated."

"This one is a potion to limit the development of growth both bodily and psychologically. Usually it is given to young witches who develop too quickly for their parents liking so it slows things down a bit so the girls are not tempted to get into mischief. It delays the onset of puberty. It deadens the interest in the opposite sex among other things."

"It was invented for witches and should never, ever be given to A BOY because it is liable to stunt not only his growth but his, shall we say, more masculine development and it could lead to permanent problems if the victim was given it on a long term basis. It looks as if it started this past school year. Strange, isn't it?"

"This potion here is a very nasty and highly illegal one. It gives the person feelings of melancholia. If given over a long term period it can lead to suicidal thoughts. It has been administered for at least three years."

"The rest of the potions which I haven't marked or explained to you are mere trifles but have no business being in your _mistress'_ system except for the headache potion. A quick glance in a school potions book will refresh your _mistress'_ memory I am sure.

"The last potion I am going to explain to you is one that is a criminal offense to brew let alone administer. It dulls the memory process and with long term exposure can make a person not only forgetful but will permanently damage their mental capacities and ability to learn and think."

"To put it bluntly, a student will start out as an "O" student and if he/she is administered it regularly, by the time they are out of school, they will be lucky if they are capable of doing "A" level work. If continued after school, by the time they are in their early to mid-twenties they will be what the Muggle refer to as mentally deficient and to such an extent that they will require constant care in a place such as the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's. In other words, they will need to use nappies and have someone feed them."

"It is an abominable potion and the wizard who created it was a dark lord from the 16th century. I only know of its existence because I had to do a paper on forbidden potions to obtain my potions mastery. Potion masters must know about the truly vile and illegal potions so as to be able to identify them and alert the authorities if we run across one."

By this time Dobby was visibly shaking. He was also angrier than he had ever been in his life as house elves were not allowed to be angry or at least to show it. This last potion had been too much for him and he lost control and blurted out, "Does this mean that Headmaster and bad Snapie have been giving these bad, bad, wicked things to.…"

"Harry Potter. Yes," said Jiggers. "Oh don't worry, I knew it had to be Harry Potter. I believe him when he said You-Know-Who was back as it was only a matter of time and since Fudge has been so adamant that You-Know-Who couldn't possibly be back, a sane and reasonable person knows by his actions – such as the slander campaign – that HE IS DEFINITELY BACK."

"Besides, who else would have traces of basilisk venom and phoenix tears in his system. I have a cousin who has a son in Ravenclaw and he keeps me informed of all the school gossip. He and his friends listen to it, deduct what is true and what is an exaggeration, then make a logical assessment and tell their relatives the real facts which even the Ministry doesn't know nor the _Daily Prophet_ hasn't managed to find out."

"Just so you know and can tell Harry Potter, Dumbledore hides many things that actually go on in the school and he never really reports anything to the proper authorities unless he is cornered and hasn't had the time to 'make it go away' or at least to 'smooth it over' and that is why the Ravenclaw Five, as my little cousin refers to his group, have been writing notes to themselves, hiding them in the bottom of their trunks, retrieving them during holidays and then meeting to piece the truth together. That's a Ravenclaw for you!" he said proudly.

"They do this because it has been suspected for some time, especially in the last four years, that the memories of the student body have been tampered with. The owlery has been shut down too many times and things which ordinarily would be reported in the _Prophet_ are not. I guess I should tell you that my cousin is married to an assistant editor of the _Prophet_ which is another reason for me asking for the obliviation. My cousin and I have a good relationship, but I wouldn't put anything past her husband if a juicy story was involved."

He then started telling Dobby about what had to be done to help Harry Potter, when he was interrupted by a customer banging on the door. Apparently the hour was up, so he did have to take time to start waiting on customers before he lost business. Dobby had to patiently wait for 45 minutes while Jiggers served the customers who had come to shop.

After the rush was over, Jiggers suggested that Harry consider doing the following:

He had to have the really lethal potions flushed out of his body. Once they were completely flushed out and if he was never administered any of them again, he should be able to eventually recover from the effects they already had on him.

A special potion would have to be brewed to clear all of them out of his system. Of course it was expensive as the ingredients required were costly and it took at least three hours to brew a batch. A batch consisted of 7 days' worth of dosage. Jiggers estimated Harry would need a minimum of a month's worth of dosages and possibly more considering what his state of health was. If Harry was in poor health, then another month's dosage would be necessary.

Because Harry was Harry Potter, Jiggers would sell the ingredients at cost but he had to charge for in his time for brewing the potions. He did have a partner and he would have to give Slugs a reasonable explanation. He gave Dobby an estimate of the costs of a month's worth of the potion. It was rather large.

Jiggers strongly suggested that two more lists of the potions found in Harry's system be done and the reason for it.

"The original list was for Harry to keep. Another list should be given if not now, but at some future date, to the authorities. Jiggers was legally obligated to report any use of the last potion and he could lose his license if it was ever found out that he hadn't reported it."

"Also the authorities SHOULD KNOW what had been administered to an underage, orphaned minor and who was probably responsible. Common decency demanded that this be reported because even if Harry chose to let it slide for personal reasons, if it had been done to him it could also be done, or had already been done, to other children attending Hogwarts."

"Since I can truthfully swear that all transactions were handled by a house elf who didn't given me his name and was heavily cloaked and who did not reveal the name of his master/mistress, the authorities won't find out who has been dosed with these potions. Your _mistress'_ name will be hidden and I will have done my duty."

"A third list should be made in the event Harry decided to inform someone else of what had been done to him, such as a relative or future guardian, or to be used as evidence if Harry decided to sue in court or to seek asylum in another country."

Jiggers would sign in blood all three lists and affix his official seal as a potions master. He could also state that he performed the test, certified them and then was voluntarily obliviated at the request of the client, via the house elf, for protection purposes.

Jiggers had performed his legal obligations and had no wish to know or have any further involvement in the matter. This would protect Jiggers legally and from being questioned by any "unwanted persons without the right to know."

"The last thing you really should do is to get Harry Potter checked out by a reputable healer. Considering who he is and the smear campaign Fudge is starting against him, he should go out of the country."

"From what my cousin says, Potter always comes back to school looking like a refugee from a famine camp and is always getting hurt playing Quidditch and hexed by Slytherins. He also suspects by his posture and the way he walks that Potter was injured while growing up and the injuries were not treated properly. I suspect from this that Potter is seriously malnourished and probably needs to have his bones re-broken and fixed and possibly re-grown."

"None of this can be done while Potter is being flushed out but I can't stress enough that it should be done. My cousin wants to be a healer so he watches and makes notes on Potter. He can't figure out why Madam Pomfrey hasn't notice or done anything to correct the problems Potter has, but it is also his "future professional opinion" that something is seriously wrong with the boy."

"Naturally of all this will be expensive so I hope the kid can raid his trust vault."

They were once again interrupted by the bell ringing and the slamming of the front door and a voice announcing, "I'm here."

Jiggers sighed, "That's my partner Slugs' niece by marriage. She's a 7th year at Hogwarts and 'works' here part time. She is late as usual and I have to instruct her." He left to talk to the girl.

Dobby did some fast thinking. He knew Harry was in poor health – always had been thanks to the Dursleys – so he would need at least two months' worth of potions. He and Winky would see to it that their Harry Potter would eat properly, rest and get plenty of good sleep. There were already plans to provide him with books to read so he could keep up with his magical studies and his Muggle ones as well. He had abandoned his magical books and his trunk because there were trackers on them as well. Dumbledore had been more than thorough.

Fortunately once Harry had found out about the tracker on his glasses Winky had managed to sneak him into Diagon Alley and have a new set of glasses made up. It was then they had found that Harry had really needed new glasses a long time ago and that his eyesight was deteriorating at a rapid rate.

The new glasses would help but he was told he should seriously consider getting contacts and/or Muggle laser surgery to stop the deterioration. There was a potion which could correct his vision but he could not take it until he had not only finished growing but had reached his magical maturity. A decision would have to be made soon before things just got worse.

By the time Jiggers returned and placed silence charms on his lab, Dobby had made his decision. He pulled out the basilisk scale and showed it to Jiggers. The man's eyes lit up. "Where did you get that and do you have anymore?" he asked.

"This elf cannot reveal at this time but how much potions for my mistress would this buy?"

Calculating quickly Jiggers replied "A month's worth and the two extra list of potions."

"Would two scales like this one pay for another month's worth, your silence and some potion ingredients?"

"Depends on the ingredients. If you are planning on brewing potions of your own I must remind you again that your _mistress_ can't take any potions until the flushing regimen is completed."

Dobby thought again before asking, "This elf cannot tell you why but mistress needs three potions for future use. She needs Veritaserum, Polyjuice potion and potion that finds out if she has an animagus form. As all these potions take time to brew and she needs to practice brewing other things besides."

"Since _she_ is only a fourth year, and from what my cousin says, _she_ is pants at potions, but that could be due to Snape being the teacher. However, it is illegal to brew or sell Veritaserum. Only Ministry personnel and certain potion masters with a special license are allowed to brew it."

"Polyjuice is very difficult to brew, it is under strict Ministry supervision by the DMLE as only Aurors may use it in the line of duty, and is also illegal to sell it in Britain. The Animagus potion shouldn't be attempted or taken unless under strict supervision as it can be dangerous."

"I cannot provide _her_ with these potions and ethically I shouldn't sell _her_ the ingredients since I know what _she_ wants them for. However, for some reason _she_ wants and/or needs them and based on _her_ list, I could suggest _she_ seek them elsewhere. There are a few apothecaries in Knockturn Alley and one in Witchy Way in the City of Bristol who are not rigid in their adherence to Ministry policy – but you didn't hear it from me."

Dobby would have to speak to Harry to see what he wanted to do, but at this point Dobby gave Jiggers the scale and told him to brew the month worth of potions. He would be back tomorrow with further instructions.


	3. Chapter 3 - Plans & More Information

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 3 – Plans and More Information

Harry was pleased with Dobby's work. Yes he wanted another month's worth of potions considering his general health or rather lack of it. He decided he wanted three extra potions lists just to be safe.

Dobby told him about Snape's visit and demand for basilisk venom. He couldn't decide if Snape was brewing something for Voldemort or for Dumbledore which would require the venom. Dobby had found out from the other apothecaries in the Alleys how much basilisk venom went for and the price was well worth their selling the limited supply they possessed. However with Snape searching for it, it was out of the question to sell it at this time. Perhaps in a few months when Harry was settled and away from Britain.

Harry decided to give Jiggers a larger scale so that it would hopefully cover the other month worth of potions and the three extra potions lists. He hoped the larger scale would help to make up the personal loss the man was willing to give him knowing he was short on funds.

Speaking of which, Harry needed funds and he needed them now and quickly before all his possible access was stopped by the Ministry and now by Dumbledore. By now the contents of his trust vault were in the hands of the Ministry.

He wasn't willing to contact Sirius asking for funds because he was furious with the man for siding with Dumbledore in all things and especially at the cost of Harry's health, education, safety and psychological well-being.

He had every intention to send Sirius one of the copies of the potions list in the future but not until he was more secure in his plans. Besides, Sirius would probably demand to know where Harry was so he could give him back to Dumbledore and would probably not advance him any money.

Therefore, Harry had one more very important errand for Dobby to run today, or rather tonight. He was going to be reimbursed by the Dursleys for all of the work he had done for them over the years.

He didn't know if Dumbledore had been paying the Dursleys the Muggle equivalent of the G12,000 a year which he had withdrawn for "Harry's care" or if he just kept it for himself. After all those horrendously ugly and gaudy robes Dumbledore wore probably didn't come cheap and Harry had no idea, nor did he really care, how much a Headmaster or a teacher at Hogwarts earned.

If the Dursleys were getting money from his vault, well there wasn't anything he could do about it at the moment. Someday maybe but not today. He did know the Dursleys were getting something for his care from the Muggle government as he had accidentally seen a statement when Vernon was doing his taxes. Harry had done some checking on it at the Muggle library and yes, they were eligible to receive money for caring for Harry. They certainly weren't spending the money on him.

No, he had spent ten years of his childhood "earning his keep" and he earned far more than was required. They barely fed him and then only scraps, half rotten food or the cheapest thing they had in the kitchen such as stale bread and tap water. He wore Dudley's old castoffs which were in terrible condition by the time he got them, besides being way too big for him. He had never had a new toothbrush of his very own until he went to Hogwarts. He was just given the worn out brushes of Dudley and Harry wasn't allowed to use toothpaste or floss just to brush his teeth with water!

No Harry would now be getting something back, however little it was. The Dursleys would call it stealing but Harry wouldn't as what he was going to grab would be a drop in the bucket to what they really owed him. He had explained his reasons to the angry elves and they were in complete agreement with him.

That night when Harry was sure the Dursleys would be asleep, he sent both Dobby and Winky to Privet Drive. They checked for magical signatures and trackers as well as for any wizards who Dumbledore might have lurking about. Finding none they began their "retrieval work" from the Dursley residence.

Harry knew where Petunia, Vernon and Dudley hid their mad money and emergency funds. There was a family emergency fund which consisted of cash kept on hand to pay an emergency bill or if Petunia and Vernon didn't have time to go to the bank. It usually contained around £500 unless Duddykins had helped himself for "an emergency" as Petunia called it.

It was stealing actually because Dudley wasn't supposed to know about it but he did and she always just blamed Harry and punished him accordingly. Winky found this first and apparently Petunia had just replenished it because there was the full amount hidden in the vase.

She then went to Petunia's private stash hidden in her curio cabinet in yet another vase. Winky acquired another £300 from there before going to the china cabinet where Petunia had yet another stash of £400 hidden inside the soup tureen which she never used and which was in the bottom cabinet behind the extra dinner plates.

She then found Vernon's golf bag where he hid his "really mad money" as Harry referred to it because there was usually a very large amount to be found. Vernon only went golfing when he was entertaining a client. He hated the game and did badly but at least it allowed his client to win. He figured Petunia and Dudley would never think to take out all of the clubs and find the plastic bag where as much as £1,000 could be hidden. Harry was in luck as the bag actually contained £1,200 for some reason. Maybe fate was finally on his side for once.

As per Harry's orders, Winky then checked all the pockets in the coats and under the couch and chair cushions. That search only netted a total of £4-10-3, but it was better than nothing. The downstairs being finished she went out to Vernon's car where Harry said he hid money in the glove compartment which netted another £110 and some miscellaneous coins. Petunia's car had nothing.

Meanwhile Dobby was upstairs doing his errands. He placed a strong sleeping charm on all the Dursleys. His first hit was Dudley's room. He merely summoned any money located in the room as Harry had told him Dudley had his stashes but also left loose change lying around. He then found and threw in "the goodie bag" which was the magical expanding, light weight charmed bag Dobby had found in Hogwarts and added not only the money but some of the "loot" Dudley had acquired since he had been home.

Dudley and his friends always bullied the weak and helped themselves to their possessions. Last year the gang had branched out and started sneaking into houses when people were out for the day, night or away on holiday. They only took easily carried things such as money, any type of drugs or prescription medicine, real jewelry or small things which took their fancy and were easily pawned or fenced.

Dudley made out really well last year and Harry had overheard him telling Piers they should do even better this year. They had as Dobby found some jewelry, a few good cameras with extra film and unopened bottles of liquor, all went into the bag.

Dobby then made his way into the master bedroom. Vernon snored loudly while Petunia snored softly. He found Vernon's wallet and took half the money out so as not to arouse suspicion as well as one of his credit cards. He then used magic to open the safe Vernon kept hidden in the back of his closet. Dobby opened it and took the financial documents and a few others things which Harry had requested before locking the safe. He checked all pockets in the closets for change.

He did the same with Petunia's purse but in her case took out a credit card and her debit card. If she noticed them gone she would probably think that Dudley had "borrowed" them like he did on occasion but he would always put them back so she wouldn't worry for a day or two.

The elves met up and popped back to the lair. Winky went back to her sleeping quarters just in case she was missed. Harry looked through the documents until he found the information he required and then he and Dobby popped out of the lair to continue the heist.

Dobby had no idea how Muggle technology worked, thus Harry had to risk exposure to show him how to use an ATM machine. They went to Liverpool and found an out-of-the-way bank. Harry wore his cloak and Dobby disillusioned himself just in case there were hidden cameras. Dobby also cast a silencing spell.

Harry explained what a password was. He then showed Dobby how to punch in Petunia's password, check the balance in her checking account to see how much was in there and then withdraw the maximum amount allowed per day. Then Harry let him do the same for Vernon' credit card.

Then they took the credit cards and got cash advances. After that they went back to the lair to tally up their haul and found it was rather impressive.

Harry decided they could do the same thing again tomorrow night except this time they would go for broke. All the cash and credit cards would be removed from the Dursleys as well as all of Vernon's stash of booze. Harry wasn't planning on drinking it but it could be used for bartering at some point and he just didn't want Vernon to be able to drown his sorrows when the "paybacks" were discovered.

The elves would also be grabbing some of Petunia's "trophy jewelry" which was gaudy but expensive jewelry which Vernon had bought for her to wear to impress clients. That was kept in the safe which Dobby had broken into the night before.

Since this was probably the last night they would have access to the Dursleys home, Harry had Dobby take the entire safe. Now he would have all of Vernon's secret files. Petunia had other jewelry but Harry knew some of it had been inherited from her mother and he didn't want to accidently sell any Evans heirlooms. Oh what the hell, he'd have Dobby bring it and keep it separate because no doubt Petunia would probably sell it after having to "reimburse" Harry.

The elves would also be gathering _**all the food**_ the Dursleys had. Petunia always kept the freezer stocked with meat and frozen vegetables and the dry pantry contained some tinned and bottled gourmet goodies which the Dursleys used to show off when entertaining clients. There were always a lot of snack foods for Dudley to enjoy as well as fresh fruit and vegetables for Harry's use in preparing specialty dishes and bake goods for the Dursleys which he would never get to enjoy – just make and watch them eat.

Nope, the next morning the Dursleys would wake up with no food in the house (or booze) and hopefully (but he doubted it) know what it was like to have no breakfast or the prospect of any meals for the day. Since all of their cash would be gone as well as anything left in their checking accounts, they would be forced to use their credit cards, but would find all of them to be missing. If they wanted to buy any food they would be forced to borrow money from someone, which would only add to their humiliation.

He even went so far to acquire pots and pans, some dishes, glassware, tablecloths and napkins and other things for use in the preparation and serving of the meals he was prepared to enjoy. Winky even nabbed the spice cabinet and the canisters containing flour, sugar, etc. and well – everything.

Harry didn't want Winky to risk sneaking him food as during the summer holidays as the cooking was carefully watched as only a few people permanently lived at Hogwarts during the summer and this was when "knuts were watched closely" and money was saved. So Harry had decided the Dursleys would be finally feeding him like they should have been all those years he lived and slaved for them.

After the two elves brought back the loot, Winky returned to her duties while Dobby took Vernon's debit card and got all the money he could as well as all of the credit cards and got advances on them.

The next morning he glamoured himself to look like Petunia Dursley and, at Harry's suggestion, placed a fake cast on her writing hand so that when "she" signed the credit card receipt, there would be an excuse for her signature not matching on the card.

He then went to a Tesco's and filled a shopping cart with non-perishable items such as soap, toothpaste, toothbrushes, toilet paper and boxes of cereal, tinned goods, bottles of soda, juices, several boxes of assorted tea, sugar, flour and coffee and put them on Petunia's charge card.

He took those things back to the lair and then went to another Tesco's to stock up on fresh fruit and vegetables, frozen goods, milk, butter, cream, meat, assorted cheeses, lunch meats and even some fresh fish. He took those things back and placed them under a stasis charm.

Meanwhile Winky managed to sneak out also glamoured to look like Petunia and went to Harrods to buy Harry some clothes which would actually fit him. She got him lots of underwear, socks, jeans, T-shirts, some dress slacks and shirts, two jackets, two hats, a coat for "good" and a dozen handkerchiefs.

She then bought him two off the rack suits in a size larger so that he could wear them after all of his healing and hopefully getting a growth spurt. Lastly she bought him two pair of dress shoes, three pair of trainers and a nice pair of black boots. She then hurried back to Hogwarts before she would be missed.

Harry had the copies of the Dursleys' charge bills and wanted to get his clothes at Harrods. They only had the charge for "appearances" and a few times a year Petunia would go to London simply to do some special shopping. She always brought home several bags and made sure the neighbors saw where she had been shopping. The next time she went shopping in other shops near her home, she would switch her purchases into the Harrods bags again to impress the neighbors. There was nothing on the charge at the moment and the Dursleys had a limit of £10,000.

After Winky came back, Harry checked the total she had spent and there was still a lot left on the charge card so Dobby went back and paid a visit to the famous Food Hall and purchased some of the "finer things" which the famous store had to offer. Harry would be eating very well for the next few months!

Now some people would have called this petty, but Harry called it survival. There was a war going on – the war against Harry Potter. It was the Wizarding World of Britain, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and all of his so-called friends and family against Harry Potter. Harry's only allies in this war were Helwig, Dobby, Winky and Kreacher as there was no one he could trust or depend on except himself, his owl and the three elves especially after Kreacher's report.

It had been the day after the first payback raid that Kreacher had summoned Dobby to give a report. He had heard Molly, Ron and Ginny Weasley having a private chat in the kitchen. Hermione was in the library reading, of course, no Order members were about and Sirius was up tending to Buckbeak with a bucket of rats for the hippogriff and a bottle of fire whiskey for the wizard.

Molly was updating her two youngest children on what would be happening in the next few weeks, whether or not they found Harry Potter. There was no doubt in Dumbledore's mind, so therefore there was no doubt in most of the Order's minds, that the boy would be found. After all he had no wand, no money or even access to his trust vault, no friends other than them, he couldn't go back to the Dursleys or anywhere, he only had the clothes on his back as he had left his trunk in "Ron's room" so it was only a matter of time before he was found and dragged back to Grimmauld Place and his punishment begun.

From what Kreacher heard, despite Harry being the logical person to be made the fifth year boys' Prefect for Gryffindor House and against McGonagall's rather loud and outraged objections, Dumbledore had decided at the beginning of the summer that Ron would be made Prefect instead for "services rendered" to the Headmaster.

Naturally Hermione Granger would be the girl's Prefect because the only other options were Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, but due to her poor self-esteem, Hermione would think it was because she earned it for "services rendered" to the Headmaster.

For spying on Harry not only did Ron get the occasional monetary payment and bonus, Dumbledore had promised him many other perks. Ron would make the Quidditch team this year and then next year he would be chosen Captain. If things really went well and Ron continued rendering special services, Dumbledore had hinted that Ron would be Head Boy and Hermione Head Girl.

Hermione wasn't aware she was spying on Harry for Dumbledore, she only thought that she was letting Dumbledore know what Harry was up to "for his own good" and thus she received no monetary payments. She would be allowed on occasion, because she was "such a studious and well-deserving girl," to borrow a few rare tomes which Dumbledore possessed. He had also given her a secret access pass to the restricted section of the library. She had been flattered and unknowingly went deeper into the favors debt which Dumbledore had always used on brilliant students to manipulate them for his own projects.

It was also a given that Ginny would be made a Prefect in her fifth year, she also would make the Quidditch team this year and after Ron graduated she would be made Quidditch Captain. The Head Girl position would depend on many things so it was still too early to promise her the position.

Theoretically, Harry would have graduated when Ginny was in her 7th year, but Dumbledore was still debating whether or not he would "let" Harry leave school. If it served his purposes Dumbledore would have no qualms about having Harry flunk out an entire year and having him repeat a year – or even two – if it would keep the boy under his control longer.

The Hogwarts letters containing the book lists and Prefect badges would be arriving shortly. Ron was informed to look shocked and pleasantly surprised as would his Mother. There had already been a party planned but now it wouldn't be held until Potter was found and brought back to Grimmauld Place so that the fact that Hermione, and especially Ron, were still Hogwarts students and both had been made Prefects could be rubbed into his face.

"Remember don't let on as the Mudblood can't know what Dumbledore is really doing and under no circumstances can Sirius or Remus or anybody else in the Order find out about our little arrangement," Molly had strongly stressed.

Kreacher had also found out, that due to the Last Will of Harry's grandfather as well as various laws on the legal books for centuries, the Ministry was barred from confiscating Harry's trust vault. Therefore Harry, but mostly Dumbledore, still had access to the trust vault and the G12,000 would be added once again on July 31st of next year and Dumbledore could withdraw the funds on August 1st.

Also, it would have originally been illegal for the Ministry to prosecute Harry for performing underage magic because to permit his participation in the tournament, he had been made an official adult and legally emancipated.

However, half way through the tournament, after Harry was well and truly obliged to participate and could not withdraw, Dumbledore had made a deal with Fudge cancelling the emancipation as Dumbledore did not want Harry to be emancipated because then Dumbledore would not be legally able to control him, which was what he needed to be able to do at all costs.

That was how Fudge had been able to plan and carry out the illegal hearing/trial as Dumbledore could not pull the "adult wizard" card.

So Harry's vault had not been confiscated and G12,000 would be added next year. It was nice to know he still had his trust vault but annoying to know that while Dumbledore would benefit he would not.

He had wondered just how hard Dumbledore had tried to get his expulsion repudiated or if Harry being expelled now helped whatever scheme Dumbles had going at the moment. He probably would never know unless Kreacher managed to overhear something about it or Winky was able to find out through Deezy.

But how wrong he was!


	4. Chapter 4 - Busted

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 4 – Busted

The morning after next the _Daily Prophet_ would sell the most copies in its centuries old history. The initial printing had been tripled the usual daily run and if needed another full printing or two could be run at a moment's notice.

Not since the defeat of Grindelwald by Albus Dumbledore had the headlines roared with the news of the day. Even the defeat of Voldemort by little Harry Potter had come in second, but today's edition would make those two stories seem like small potatoes as the dragon dung hit the proverbial fan.

Somehow unknown by anyone – especially unknown by Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore – news of not only the _Trial of the Boy Who Lived_ , but the aftermath of the trial where Albus Dumbledore and Cornelius Fudge had traded insults and threats before the assembled Wizengamot until said Wizengamot had been dismissed with the understanding that NO MENTION OF THE TRIAL OR THE VERDICT BE ALLOWED TO BE CIRCULATED UNTIL DIRECT PERMISSION WAS GIVEN.

After the assemblage had left only Fudge, Dumbledore and a few Ministry lackeys such as Percy "Weatherby" and Delores Umbridge had been in the room until a much injured Lucius Malfoy was escorted into the courtroom being assisted by two Aurors. The Aurors left, the door had been shut and Dumbledore himself had cast the silencing charms so that the "discussion" (or rather fight) could continue.

Some rather shocking revelations had been told but then all of those present had given their words not to reveal what had happened until such time as a sanctioned version would be delivered to the public. Such deliberations had taken over an hour and a half.

It was then revealed by the _Prophet_ that Albus Dumbledore flooed to a secret gathering place where a meeting of the unofficial and highly unsanctioned Order of the Phoenix, an organization founded by Dumbledore in the last war to "fight the forces of the Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore's way" was begun.

 _Upon his arrival Dumbledore found out that Harry Potter had arrived back at the secret meeting place, but had angrily attacked Order members using scrambled eggs, toast and a sound punch in the face given to Ronald Weasley, his supposedly self-proclaimed 'best mate' as his only weapons before running out of the room to be followed by none other than the notorious escaped criminal and murderer Sirius Black."_

" _It is not common knowledge but Sirius Black, the betrayers of James and Lily Potter, is the godfather of Harry Potter. Apparently Black chased after the hysterical boy and having overtaken him at the top of a flight of stairs was viciously kicked in his genitals and the boy escaped his clutches. All this reporter can say to that is 'bravo Harry Potter, you saved your own life and are now the Boy Who Lived Another Day'."_

" _Somehow the boy managed to escape the assembled Order and fled the house to parts unknown. Considering the boy had just been tried, found guilty, expelled from Hogwarts, had his wand snapped and was delivered back into the grasp of his criminally insane, deranged godfather, he must have been helped as he escaped with only the clothes on his back and no money. The unanswered question was who aided in his escape and is the poor boy still alive?"_

The article went on to reveal Dumbledore's version of the trial and the plans he was putting into action.

" _He gave the Order members specific orders to FIND THE BOY AND BRING HIM BACK HERE BOUND AND STUPEFIED. A fight had broken out between Dumbledore and Black but the Headmaster had soundly put the wizard into his place, namely, complete and pathetic submission to the will of Albus Dumbledore._

 _Dumbledore then proceeded back to his lair at Hogwarts only to find his phoenix familiar unconscious and unresponsive to the wizard's attempts to revive the creature. He then noticed that several important devices tied to Potter were gone and threw what could only be described as an immature temper tantrum worthy of a five-year old._

 _He then summoned more of his underlings consisting of Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House Minerva McGonagall, Head of Slytherin House and suspected but acquitted Death Eater Severus Snape, Head of Ravenclaw Filius Flitwick and veteran Auror Alastor Moody._

 _He then proceeded to rave and rant at them while briefing them about the trial, the missing boy and his plans for the boy's retrieval. The article did mention some of the things discussed before McGonagall, Flitwick (both who had been drinking fire whiskey instead of the tea served) and Moody (who had only drunk out of the flask he always carried with him) departed."_

Then the article discussed in lurid detail the conversation between Dumbledore and Snape.

 _"Many of the most secret plans and manipulations of Dumbledore were discussed, including the instructions which had been given to the Weasleys._

 _Dumbledore had given implicit instructions to Snape concerning certain potions – some of which were highly illegal – he wanted brewed immediately and the cost be damned. As usual all expenses were to be charged to the Hogwarts account._

 _Most incriminating of all was the discussions concerning Snape's spying activities on the Dark Lord. There was no room for doubt that Snape was really spying on Voldemort for Dumbledore. Snape had been called the night before the trial and the meeting had lasted long into the night and Snape had been unable to give a full report to Dumbledore. He did now revealing all of the Dark Lord's upcoming plans with the names and assignments of various Death Eaters being discussed._

 _Prominent mention was made of Lucius Malfoy's progress in convincing Fudge that Voldemort was definitely not back. Lucius had bragged and named the sum of money which definitely convinced Fudge to continue his campaign denying the return of the Dark Lord. Malfoy had even bragged that a word dropped into the ear of that vicious, ugly toady Umbridge had led her to send the two Dementors to Potter's neighborhood, seek out the boy and to "put an end to the Potter problem."_

 _Then when the boy had not only survived and saved himself and his cousin, it was as easy as kicking a house elf to convince Fudge to demand a hearing after Dumbledore had talked them out of expelling the brat._

 _Careful maneuvering and multiple time changes would see that the boy had no hope of surviving the expulsion since the hearing had been changed, unannounced to Dumbledore and the boy, into a full blown trial before the assembled Wizengamot. With a little luck, after the boy was expelled, charges could be brought against him and blame him for the murder of Cedric Diggory even though Pettigrew had committed the crime._

 _Lucius Malfoy had assured the Dark Lord that nothing could possibly go wrong._

 _Dumbledore then gave Snape his orders as to how he wanted Voldemort "handled" before dismissing him."_

"Well Snape's dead," said Harry aloud to a very happy Dobby. "There is no way he is going to be able to talk himself out of this one."

The article finished by tying up loose ends. Apparently the sources which had contributed to the article were to remain unnamed, but pensive memories and been given supporting all of the facts. Copies were made with the _Prophet_ retaining several while others were sent to the British DMLE and various other unspecified DMLEs throughout Europe.

Certain facts had been checked and double checked hence the delay in printing the article. It was mentioned that Rita Skeeter had already fled Britain for parts unknown even to the Editor and the DMLE to not only save her life but to protect her sources. The editor-in-chief was recommending Skeeter for an Order of Merlin for her heroic reporting and expose of the Ministry corruption, Dumbledore's misdeeds and crimes and the undisputable return of He Who Must Not Be Named.

For once Harry, and if the truth be known many other people in Magical Britain, actually agreed with the Editor. Rita did deserve an award for bravery and, Harry thought to himself, an award for actually reporting the truth for once.


	5. Chapter 5 - Aftermath

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 5 – Aftermath

Pandemonium reigned supreme the day the article came out and many things happened and happened quickly.

Unfortunately for Snape, Voldemort had received and read his copy of the _Prophet_ before Snape did. He had been summoned immediately and Dumbledore, who had also read his copy after Voldemort, hadn't even had the time to summon his minion.

Amelia Bones and Rufus Scrimgeour had received a special edition before the usual delivery and thus could move quickly to catch the guilty. They met Cornelius Fudge as he arrived at his office. He never read the paper until he arrived at the Ministry, got settled in his office, had his coffee and pastry presented to him and began his day.

Delores Umbridge had already been arrested so she was not able to warn him about the article. Percy Weasley had only been detained but not arrested as there wasn't anything to charge him with – yet – as he was only a lackey doing the bidding of the Minister.

An urgent message had been sent to Lucius Malfoy in the Minister's name in the very early hours of the morning so that Lucius would not have had the time to read the newspaper nor to check in with Fudge. This was the only way Bones thought they would be able to capture and detain the wily Malfoy.

From the pensive memories Amelia and Scrimgeour had viewed they had been able to recognize several Aurors who were present at the meeting held the day of Potter's trial. Hestia Jones had been called in the night before, administered Veritaserum and had given all the names of the other Aurors who were members of the Order.

They had all been called in immediately and then detained until such time as Bones decided what to do with them. They had compromised their position as an Auror by joining the Order but considering whose names were on the list, she wanted to give them the benefit of the doubt and a chance to explain their reasons and actions. With Voldemort truly back they would need every able-bodied, competent Auror they could get.

Malfoy had been charged and administered Veritaserum before he could utter "I want my solicitor." He sang like a bird, confessed to lying about being Imperiused, buying his way out of Azkaban and multiple counts of bribing Fudge and many other Ministry employees, most of the Hogwarts Board of Governor Members and several Wizengamot members. Bones knew the man was very rich but with all the bribing he had done it was a wonder he still had a knut left to his name.

Bones hadn't made a move against Dumbledore yet as she was much too busy handling the Ministry and arresting "suspected" Death Eaters. There was also the matter of giving protection to the offices of the _Daily Prophet_ as it would be a target if Voldemort decided to retaliate.

Another concern was where was Harry Potter? From what Hestia Jones had told her Dumbledore still had no idea where the boy was or who had helped him escape.

Although a tough old bird, Bones could not help but feel sorry and worry about the boy. After all he had been through with the tournament, seeing a classmate killed before his eyes and then people trying to blame him for it, witnessing the actual resurrection of the Dark Lord, being sent back to his dreadful Muggle relatives, nearly killed by Dementors and then brought illegally before the assembled Wizengamot and railroaded by Fudge and that horrible Umbridge, then to see his wand snapped and told he was expelled, his trust fund confiscated and basically being flung out of the Magical World, well no wonder he threw eggs in the face of Molly Weasley when the loud-mouthed hag started yelling at him.

She had never liked Molly Prewett and after the slutty hag had managed to snag sweet Arthur Weasley she had almost asked him to be checked out for love potions before he actually married her. However, her brother Edgar had talked her out of it but she had always regretted not doing so.

From what she heard Dumbledore telling Snape, the Weasleys were not only in Dumbledore's pocket, but they had isolated the boy and were controlling him and using him and Ronald was actually being paid for services rendered. She had put Molly on her list of people to "interview" and had every intention of administering Veritaserum to the conniving bitch.

Susan had been telling her many unsettling stories about Harry Potter's time at Hogwarts. Although Susan had been angry at first when Potter's name came out of the Goblet as a fourth champion, taking away the euphoria of Hufflepuff Cedric Diggory being chosen the "real" champion, Potter had insisted he hadn't put his name into the goblet.

Susan was unsure whether or not to believe him as it didn't fit his personality at all. She hadn't worn any of the Potter Stinks buttons which Draco Malfoy was giving away as many of her house mates were, but she had been too afraid to make waves in defense of Potter so had said nothing, except to her Aunt.

Fudge had gone out of his way to prevent the Aurors from investigating Potter's claims about the Dark Lord's return, and had the only witnessed kissed before anyone could question him. This action on Fudge's part had allowed Dumbledore to prevent even Amelia Bones from having access to Potter.

Bones knew that Potter's mail had been either rerouted or delivered to someone other than Potter. Dumbledore had been doing it for the years before the boy had come to Hogwarts "for the boy's protection" from uncaptured or unknown Death Eaters, the press, rabid fans, etc. Apparently he wasn't allowed to receive mail at Hogwarts either because she and many others had been trying to send the boy mail without success.

Bones had tried to get her niece to talk to the boy and inform him that she, Amelia Bones in her position as head of the DMLE, needed to speak with him regarding several things which had happened in the past four years, but poor Susan had been prevented from ever talking with Harry Potter. Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley were his shadows and rumor had it that unless he was in Gryffindor House, Ron Weasley even followed him into the boys' loo.

Those two simply never let anybody near Potter unless it was a fellow Gryffindor. Rumor also had it that Gryffindor House had been informed that although Potter would be polite to his other housemates he only wished to have Ron, Hermione and the Weasley Twins as his friends and to some extent, his team mates.

Susan had reported to her aunt that both the Weasley Twins and Ron and chased her and Hannah Abbott away from Harry on several occasions with Ron actually threatening them to "keep away from Harry you worthless badgers – he doesn't want to even know losers like you Puffs."

Bones had tried to get her former Head of House, Pomona Sprout, to assist her but was told that "The Headmaster refuses to let anyone contact the boy. Filius and I, as well as certain other teachers, had to swear an oath to that effect. Apparently it is for the boy's protection," she had huffed, "but most of us think it is just Albus trying to control every aspect of the boy's life and to keep him isolated."

For all she knew the boy could be dead. The only facts known about him were that Dumbledore didn't have him and from what Lucius Malfoy had said, neither did the Dark Lord. Hestia Jones had revealed that Black was innocent and the Order was using one of his family homes for headquarters but it was under a Fidelius cast by Dumbledore so even if a Member of the Black Family tried to find it, they couldn't nor could they lead anyone there so that left out Auror Tonks.

Apparently that was where most of the Weasleys were hiding as well as the Granger girl and anybody else who Potter was allowed to have contact with. No doubt that would be where Dumbledore would go to if he needed a bolt hole.

They had checked with the Dursleys, Potter's dreadful Muggle relatives. Auror Dawlish had been in charge of interviewing them. Apparently they had been robbed of most of what they held dear, including every scrap of food they had in the house, their credit cards had been taken and "maxed out" – whatever that meant - jewelry and important papers were taken and Potter was being blamed. Things had just started getting ugly when Death Eaters attacked the house.

Apparently the wards had been broken about a few days before the article came out. Two Unspeakables had been checking the famous wards set up by Dumbledore when the attack hit. Both barely managed to get into the house to alert Dawlish and he managed to get Petunia port keyed out while another Auror grabbed Dudley. Vernon had not been so lucky.

Petunia and her son Dudley were horrible people, even for Muggles. The things they both told under Veritaserum were enough to make even the most harden Auror want to curse them.

However, just before the Veritaserum wore off of Petunia she started getting sick, which was rather unusual even in a Muggle. A healer was called, an examination was done and lo and behold, several rather suspicious charms had been placed on her. It was the same with her son. There were hostility charms directed to Harry Potter.

Once the Death Eaters had left Privet Drive and Vernon's body had been taken away to the local Muggle morgue, the Obliviators had been called in to clean up the mess. Once an all clear was received, Bones sent back the Unspeakables to do a thorough check of the house. The place was filled with more nasty charms, spells, hexes, etc., all compelling the Dursleys to hate Harry Potter and treat him with hostility and downright cruelty.

The only traces of any sort of blood wards had been powered on Potter's magic. They only prevented people from apparation, port keys from working and some very strong notice-me-not charms directed to magic users only.

Now Amelia Bones could call in Dumbledore for "questioning" hopefully before he could either rally his vast political power base or, in the current situation, take refuge at Order headquarters.

It was going to be a very interesting week.


	6. Chapter 6 - Schemes Gone Bad

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 6 – Schemes Gone Bad

The Order had been assured that Harry Potter _**would be found**_. Of course they might not have been so certain had Dumbledore mentioned that all of his tracking devices were missing and despite the spells he had cast, he had not had any luck in finding any of them.

Sirius Black was been difficult to control since the little bastard had gone missing and until Potter was found, Black would not cooperate. He was insisting that he be "allowed" to search for his godson. While casting the Fidelius on the house, Dumbledore had added a few other extra "protection" spells. He had basically imprisoned Black "for his own good" so that the Marauder would not be reckless enough to leave the protection of his own home.

At first Dumbledore had convinced Black to leave the country until he had regained his strength and Dumbledore had managed to "calm things down at the Ministry" so that they would ease up on their efforts to find the escaped wizard. In reality, although Black needed to physically recover from his years in Azkaban and the year he was living rough to be near Harry and attempt to capture Pettigrew, Dumbledore didn't want him around Harry.

Black wanted to give the boy a home and a better life. Black would tell Harry about all the things which Dumbledore had prevented the boy from learning, such as his powerful political heritage and his true wealth. He would also insist the boy get a physical and then everybody would find out about the abused the Dursleys had done to him. Also the blocks on Potter's magic would be discovered and even the great Albus Dumbledore would have problems explaining why HE had placed the blocks on brat and why the boy had all those illegal potions in his system.

The logical thing to do would be to see that Black "had an accident" during his recuperation. However, Dumbledore knew something about Black which few people knew. He had made Harry Potter is heir shortly after the boy was born. He had been made the boy's godfather and when Black found out that he was sterile, he legally adopted the boy as his heir.

While he was safely ensconced in Azkaban, he was unable to fulfill his duties as Potter's guardian, so Dumbledore had stepped in and appointed himself. While Black lived, Dumbledore could, in his position of the guardian of the Black heir, use the Black vote in the Wizengamot, just as he did for the Potter vote, which he had also grabbed. Dumbledore had never expected Black to live as long as he had especially maintaining his sanity.

When Harry Potter turned the legal age of 17, he would inherit not only the Lordship House Potter but of House Black, even if Black still lived because the man was "unable to use his Lordship due to being a convicted criminal" so the heir could take full control of the Lordship.

Black was not "a convicted criminal" as he had never had a trial and that had been the only thing preventing the Malfoys from claiming the Black lordship for Draco and hence Lucius being able to use the vote on behalf of his son.

Thus unless Snape could brew the highly complicated heritage potion based on Petunia Dursley's blood to find Harry, their chances of getting him were slim – at least for the moment.

They were missing two vital ingredients – basilisk venom and phoenix tears. Although Petunia had the blood of the Evans running in her veins, as had Harry, something a bit more unique was needed which could track the brat. The potion was blood-based so unless a "fresh" untainted sample of Harry's blood could be acquired, the potion would be almost useless.

However, Harry had been bitten by a basilisk and then cured by Fawkes' phoenix tears in his second year. A tear from Fawkes and a few drops of basilisk venom could be used in conjunction with Petunia's blood to track Harry. Ideally the venom from the actual basilisk should be used but hopefully they could just use any basilisk venom – if they could find some, as basilisk venom was a rare and expensive commodity at least in Europe.

Dumbledore knew where a basilisk was – in his very own school. Only someone who spoke parsel tongue could access the entrance to the chamber and he just happened to have two people who could – or he had.

Harry spoke parsel tongue and knew the Chamber of Secrets location but Dumbledore had charmed Harry to be afraid to access the Chamber. This would keep the boy from going down to investigate or look for the books Hermione Granger would no doubt figure out had to be down there. It wouldn't do to obliviate him as then he couldn't enter the Chamber when and if Dumbledore needed him to. But the charm could be removed and then Harry would remember and could access the Chamber.

After Harry's second year Dumbledore now knew where the Chamber was. He thought he could enter the Chamber any time he wished because Fawkes, his familiar, now knew its location and could just flash him there, but he had been wrong. He had been busy for the few months after the Chamber's opening so he hadn't had the time to explore and acquire the many treasures which the Chamber no doubt contained, but he had plenty of time or so he thought.

It was during Harry's third year after he had placed the charm on the boy, when he decided he wanted to enter the Chamber. It was then that Fawkes had informed him that he could only access the Chamber if Harry was in it – it was just the way the magic worked.

Then the Sirius Black incident happened and Dumbledore had other plans to make and things to take care of so he let it go. He didn't want to uncharm Harry due to Black's being on the loose as he feared Harry might sneak down into the Chamber for either safety's sake or to look for some sort of weapon he could use to kill Black, as Dumbledore himself had placed a hex on Harry to hate Sirius Black.

It had been unfortunate but as the old Muggle saying went "he who hesitates is lost" but no matter, ONCE THE BOY WAS FOUND, he would force him to open the Chamber and the entire basilisk would be Dumbledore's. But for now he would just have Snape acquire the venom even if it meant he had to send him to Africa or even India to get it.

But then that damned article came out not only exposing everything, but Snape had disappeared, probably called by Voldemort. There was a very real possibility that Snape was dead but also Tom could just be torturing the hell out of him before sending him back to spy.

Fudge, Lucius and the remaining Dursleys were all in Ministry custody and Albus expected to be called in for questioning at any time. He was mobilizing all of his forces, calling in favors and obliviating any and all people who would be called in to testify. All the Weasleys had returned to the Burrow and had their memories of their time at Grimmauld Place wiped.

Since he was at it and couldn't risk anything else being revealed, he took advantage of the situation and erased the memories of many of the promises he had made to the Weasleys. Molly had too big a mouth and too many issues concerning Potter and Ron was…well he was a disaster walking and had inherited his mother's propensity to brag and "spill the beans" and total lack of discretion.

Ginny only remembered that her mother had always said that since she was so beautiful and so talented a witch that someday when she finally met Harry Potter he couldn't help but fall in love with her and definitely would marry her when they became of age. That sounded like a dream any girl would have and he let Molly remember her telling it.

Unfortunately all Aurors who were in the Order had already been exposed and questioned under Veritaserum and told they had to make a choice – the Order or their job. Hestia Jones and Emmeline Vance had no personal fortune and their job was their only source of income. To keep their jobs they would have to swear an oath to leave the Order and never rejoin. Amelia Bones was quite familiar Dumbledore's talent for getting around oaths and the way the oath was worded there would be no assisting the Order in any way once the oath was sworn.

Moody was retired but had volunteered to return to active duty and Amelia was eager to have him. He had isolated himself so that his old friend Albus wouldn't be able to "convince" him to stay in the Order instead of actively fighting Voldemort Dumbledore's way.

Moody had been one of the very few people to constantly disagree with Dumbledore's methods and he had been furious when he had found out just how far Albus had gone to control the boy and mold him into such a perfect pawn. Since Moody trusted no one and had become even more paranoid than before since his capture and imprisonment by Barty Crouch, Jr., Albus would never have the opportunity to potion, spell, curse or hex the wily old Auror if he didn't choose to remain an Order member of his own accord.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was still deciding. He enjoyed his career as an Auror and was one of the best. He had a small but respectable inheritance so he could live off of that for several years if he resigned. The only reason he had joined the Order had been because he loathed Fudge and hated the corruption at the Ministry.

It had infuriated the man that so many like Lucius Malfoy had escaped justice due to bribing their way out of Azkaban and that they still controlled most of the Ministry and saw to it that laws were passed which only benefitted themselves while disenfranchising others. He knew that it "was the way of the world" but that didn't mean he liked it. He had joined Dumbledore's Order because he had wanted to make a difference and trusted the Leader of the Light to actually "do something" to fix Magical Britain.

But after the war, despite being Head of the Wizengamot and gaining more power, it seemed that he had done nothing relevant. He could have, should have, but didn't, insist that Lucius and his ilk be given Veritaserum. Anybody with a brain knew Malfoy and his minions were Death Eaters but Dumbledore had let them slide because he believed in "second chances" and he thought they would change their wicked, wicked ways if given another chance.

But in Kingsley's view, they were still torturers, rapists, thieves and murderers, and it was evident within the year that they hadn't changed and never would. Then there were the laws which Dumbledore should have, could have and again didn't, enact or even fight for when others did. Kingsley hadn't a clue as to why he had coming running to re-join the Order but he had.

After some intense thinking he chose his work as an Auror and asked if Amelia Bones would periodically check him for…changes of heart.

She agreed it was a good suggestion and said she would do it to the other Aurors, but things were getting out of hand and she didn't have the time to do the checking or assign it to someone else. It would be much later when she was checked for spells that she found out why.

But that was Dumbledore for you. He was just too tricky and always got his way around most things, which was why he survived the crisis and still kept some of his power. But would he survive the next one?


	7. Chapter 7 - Back to Square One

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 7 – Back to Square One

Harry Potter had a very important decision to make. Should he make contact with Amelia and PROVE without a doubt that everything had been true, or should he just wait a while longer and see how things turned out.

Despite things looking bad for Dumbledore, Harry just couldn't shake the feeling that somehow, someway the wily old wizard would get off scot free and go back to his old tricks. If Dumbledore EVER GOT HIS HANDS ON HARRY…well it was just too frightening to think about.

According to Kreacher's latest report Dumbledore had been obliviating EVERYBODY. This meant that when they were called to testify and were questioned with Veritaserum they could truthfully deny all charges leveled against them and dear old Albus Dumbledore.

Sirius had been the first victim as he had attacked, or at least tried to attack, Dumbledore. He had been subdued and taken away to another room. Fortunately, there was a very small portrait of one of the Black ancestors in the room which was too small to notice as it was in a small picture frame and a vase was blocking it from view. The portrait witnessed the incident.

Black was sent off and spelled to go up and stay with Buckbeak for at least 24 hours and to "drown his sorrows" with large quantities of fire whiskey. Then person after person was summoned into the room and had their memories altered.

The only memory which wasn't changed was Alastor Moody's because he had made his escape once the story was printed and Dumbledore hadn't been able to track him down. Dumbledore was desperately trying to find him but had had no success so it seemed logical that the man was now allied with Amelia Bones.

Kreacher had stressed to Harry that although Dumbledore had many followers and allies in Britain and in Europe, he also had many, many enemies. It was too soon to tell if he would survive this scandal but he wouldn't go down without a fight and if he did go down, he would probably have many escape plans set into place to keep him out of Azkaban. Granted Fawkes was his main escape plan, but the noble bird was still stupefied and kept in a safe place in the lair.

Since Kreacher was unsuspected, Harry had given him permission to enter the lair but only when he personally summoned him or Dobby or Winky did, or if it was a true emergency, he could summon Dobby or Winky. This was to prevent Sirius from ordering him to take him to Harry if he somehow found out Kreacher knew where he was.

Kreacher had found out from Walburga's portrait that Sirius had made Harry his heir when the boy became his godson. If Sirius died without issue, as Harry's godfather he could claim his estate if Sirius did not leave a Will. However, it being war time, Sirius had made a Will making it official.

Although Walburga Black had announced that her first born son was disowned, she didn't have the power to do so. Only the current Lord Black could **officially and legally disown** a member of the Black Family. When his niece Andromeda had run off and married a Muggleborn, her parents disowned her from their immediate family but it had been the current Lord Arcturus who officially and legally disowned her from the Family Black.

Orion was not pleased with his eldest son and his choices but, he had not thrown him out of the Family Black. He had just reversed the inheritance making his younger son Regulus the official heir and Sirius the secondary heir. If nothing else, he wanted the Black line to continue so he played it very safe.

Regulus had joined the forces of the Dark Lord and died. No one knew how, when or why, just that he did die. The Goblins had sent a message to Lord Orion informing him that their records showed the death of Regulus Black so therefore he was officially dead.

Sirius had not changed his Will, it had been made a permanent document, had been legally filed with the Goblins, his solicitors, the Ministry and several copies had been given to many interested parties. Sirius had wanted nothing to be contested in his making Harry James Potter his legal heir. At the time the Will was made, Sirius was the secondary heir to the Black Lordship, but an heir he was.

Since the Will had been made before his incarceration in Azkaban, no one could legally claim that he was not of sound mind as he was an Auror and had to undergo a sanity test before he could start training.

No the Will was an ironclad, airtight document and even if Sirius made another Will at this point in time, unless he personally brought in a new Will, he would have to be checked for charms, spells, potions, have his identity proven, be found to be sane, under no duress, approve the Will's contents and sign with a blood quill in front of several witnesses such as his solicitors, a Goblin or two and at least two disinterested parties who would be bound by a special oath. He had made these specifications in his first Will to prevent somebody from impersonating him (like the Malfoys) and saying he had made someone other than Harry his heir.

According to Kreacher, when Sirius died, Harry would be his heir and Harry would be the new Lord Black and thus Kreacher's new master. The old elf much preferred Harry as a master despite his being a Half-blood. His paternal grandmother was a member of the Black Family and he had just as much right to the inheritance as Draco Malfoy had.

"In fact, young master," Kreacher had purred, "If bad master Sirius were to die tomorrow, you could go to Gringotts and make an immediate claim for the Lordship. Then master Harry could claim back the family house and kick everybody out of Grimmauld Place as the wards would automatically reset and break the Fidelius charm which old long beard put on the house."

Harry had the feeling that Kreacher was hinting that Sirius should meet with a terrible accident. For one brief disloyal moment Harry considered it, but he wasn't a murderer and Sirius was the last link with his parents besides Remus. Neither of them had ever considered his welfare and were too much the simpering lackey of Dumbledore, but he certainly wasn't going to commit murder.

Besides he couldn't go near Grimmauld Place because Dumbledore had cast all sorts of charms and spells on the place to alert him and trap Harry if he bodily set foot in the house. Sirius wasn't allowed to leave the house so if somebody wanted to "off" Sirius, they had to know how and have Dumbledore's permission to enter. In other words, only an Order member, the Twins, Ron, Ginny, Hermione or Harry could off Sirius

Kreacher had warned Dobby to not go to the house because there was a possibility that it was spelled to detect if any elf besides Kreacher was in the house. No, Sirius was safe – probably much safer than Harry would be if Dumbledore found him.

After a roundtable discussion with the three house elves and Hedwig it was decided that for the moment Harry would keep quiet. He would finish his potion regime, get back his health, do some studying and practice his magic.

Kreacher had brought him several wands from Grimmauld Place. Although some wizards had their wands destroyed at their death, many didn't and they were passed down for generations or saved for an emergency. The Blacks had been the same and that was how Sirius acquired a wand after his escape from Hogwarts.

Harry had tried out several and three were very compatible with his magic. Kreacher took the rest back to Grimmauld Place. Kreacher had also brought him several books on magic, the type of magic that was very, very useful to know and which would _never be taught at Hogwarts_.

Normally, only a person of Black blood could actually take any books out of the house, but since Kreacher was a bonded Black house elf he could especially if he was bringing them to a Black heir. The books were very useful and interesting.

The more the potions were flushed from his system the quicker Harry recovered. It helped that once he was free of the charms, spells and hexes and, especially the blood wards on Privet Drive, his whole sense of self and magic improved greatly and he healed quickly. He had been free for only 18 days yet he had never felt this vital and...alive!

The more he recovered the stronger he got. He started doing some mild exercise such as walking around the area of the lair. There was just enough ground surrounding the lair to have a nice walk and then eventually a good run once he got strong enough. There was even a very small pond, not very deep at the edge of the property where Harry could practice swimming. The only time he had swum was for the Triwizard Tournament but despite the danger and the stress he had been under, he had to admit that in other circumstances he could grow to like it.

Another two weeks had passed by and he was starting to run and do a few simple exercises like the ones he had done at his primary school. He was feeling much better as the flushing potions were really working.

He had also been doing some reading and had even assigned himself homework. Dobby had found discarded text books at Hogwarts and had gotten Harry a complete set of books for all seven years, although some of them were beaten up they were still usable.

Before he knew it September 1st had rolled around. Dumbledore's trial had also finished. He had lost a lot of ground but his obliviation of the "key witnesses" had done much to save him. He was relieved of his duties as Head of the Wizengamot and the ICW but he still retained his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts which was the only one he would have really hated to lose.

He was damaged but he survived, which was more than could be said for others like Fudge and Lucius Malfoy. Both wizards were currently serving a sentence in Azkaban as well as some of the Death Eaters who could not escape in time. At least many had escaped and there were still those unmarked Death Eaters who supported and spied for the Dark Lord in the first war and whose identities were not known by the Inner Circle.

Voldemort was severely damaged by this and the fact that there was uncontestable proof of his resurrection had also helped to save Dumbledore from ending up in Azkaban. Since Voldemort was indeed back, Magical Britain would have need of Dumbledore's guidance and assistance in stopping the Dark Lord from regaining his power.

And then there was Harry Potter. The boy had to be found, Dumbledore had told them but why he refused to answer as such information was much too sensitive and needed to be known by as few people as possible, namely, only Albus Dumbledore had the knowledge and he was under a magical oath not to reveal that information.

"It is a terrible burden," he had told the court sadly, "But one which I willing safeguard."

The "special oath" was one of Dumbledore's most brilliant plans. Of all the things that truly saved him it had been that oath that not only kept him free but also made Britain "need his services" to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

And what was this special oath you ask? As said before one of his most brilliant plans. A magical oath can only be broken without killing the oath taker if the person who made you take the oath allows it or releases you from it.

For example, Dumbledore made Snape swear an unbreakable vow about something. If Snape breaks that vow, he could die. If Snape came to near to breaking his oath, his magic would start to warn him by causing him pain. That would be the signal to stop. If he continued revealing it, he would die probably before he could finish telling all. However, if Dumbledore released Snape from his oath or allowed him to tell a certain individual, only then could Snape reveal the contents of the oath and survive.

Now if the person who made you swear the oath was dead, then you would never be free and would have to keep the oath. You might be able to reveal some of it but would die in agony before you could reveal anything relevant.

And that was what Dumbledore had done. He wrote down everything important concerning Voldemort from his creation of the monster down to and including his plans for defeating him as well as a few other schemes he had in mind and alternate plans. He then sealed it in an envelope and had one of his poor, foolish pawns make him swear to never reveal to anyone any of the information contained inside the envelope.

In this way he could take Veritaserum or even be forced to swear on his life and magic why he couldn't reveal such and such a thing and get away with it. If was a foolproof plan and did now and would always get him out of trouble should he be caught or called to answer something he did not want to answer.

And who do you ask would be trusting (or stupid) enough to administer the oath on information contained in an envelope which was sealed and he would never know what was in it? Actually Dumbledore had many followers who would blindly do whatever he asked of them without knowing the reason why. But what would stop that person from revealing this ruse of Dumbledore sometime in the future? If ordered or Imperiused or given Veritaserum, what would stop the oath binder from releasing Dumbledore from his oath?

Why someone who Dumbledore knew for certain was going to die very shortly. In fact, a person who was going to die very, very soon, like in less than a week. Someone who needed to die so that all of Dumbledore's plans for the Greater Good could go forward.

James Potter, that's who.

Yep, just as soon as they changed the secret keeper from Sirius to Peter and just shortly after Dumbledore had finished recasting the Fidelius charm, Dumbledore had asked James to be the binder for this strange oath. Since James always did what Dumbledore told him to do, he thought nothing of it and would definitely never dream to even ask what the contents of the envelope contained.

The Fidelius was changed and the oath given by Dumbledore to James Potter on October 26, 1981. And the rest is history. But since it had been James Potter, father of Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the defeater of Voldemort and the orphaned child whose life Dumbledore had taken total control over who had made Dumbledore swear this oath, Dumbledore could and did infer that he was merely following the final requests and/or orders of James Potter regarding the boy, and he couldn't tell the "real reasons" why he had been doing the things he had done concerning Harry Potter because of his oath to James.

It was the perfect excuse and had saved Dumbledore from destruction and his well-deserved punishments.

Dumbledore had survived and he was confident he would regain his other offices as well as more prestige and honors because that was how things were meant to be. But first he had to find Harry Potter and get him back under his control.

He finally had access to Petunia and Dudley Dursley, Harry's only remaining blood relatives so he could make some new trackers and place more blocks and spells on Potter but first he had to find the boy and get his blood so that his original spell would work.

Severus would have brewed the special dark potions like he had done before (under a dark compulsion spell that Dumbledore had placed on him), but Severus….well Severus had not returned. He didn't know if the man was alive or dead. The Goblins refused to reveal the information regarding Snape's vault as it was none of Dumbledore's business and it was known that Snape was a Death Eater so since the Ministry had a warrant out for him, let them find out if he was alive or dead.

Dumbledore thought he must be dead. There was no way that Voldemort would let him live after reading about his spying and the orders he received from Dumbledore as to how he wanted Voldemort "handled." Snape had been his only trustworthy spy and since things had happened so quickly even the captured Death Eaters didn't know Snape's fate.

So when, _**not if,**_ they found Potter, Dumbledore would have to acquire a potions master to brew all of those very special potions and a few new ones Dumbledore would need. He would probably have to pay for such unique services but he'd find the money somewhere – probably from Potter's trust vault once he regained access to it.

Harry Potter read the newspapers reporting the trial and Dumbledore's getting away with almost everything. He should have known better than to hope.

At least he hadn't rushed like a Gryffindor into the Ministry's grasp which would then have brought him back into Dumbledore's clutches. He was still safe at the moment from Dumbledore and hopefully from Voldemort.

An inventory was taken of all the supplies and money he had left. Winky was still working at Hogwarts and thus she might be able to sneak a few things here and there that Harry would need.

Kreacher still lived and spied at Grimmauld Place. He had reported that Sirius was once again firmly under Dumbledore's thumb and his godfather spent his days mumbling to himself, spending time talking to Buckbeak and drinking heavily. The Order still used the house as their Headquarters and Molly was still ordering supplies for the house and for use at the Burrow for when "she fed Order members when they came to call."

Kreacher offered to acquire some extra supplies when Molly wasn't around and sneak them to Harry. He also commandeered many of the potions that Snape had made and a lot of the potion ingredients he had stocked up on. Since Snape's disappearance there was now no official brewer for the Order.

Although Aurors were required to have a NEWT in potions, that didn't mean they were an expert it just meant they had taken and passed their NEWT. Also, brewing complex potions took a lot of time, time which the Aurors who were members of the Order simply didn't have. Therefore, it was quite easy to steal most of the Order's potions and supplies without anybody knowing.

They still had a lot of food left compliments of the Dursleys, but it wouldn't last forever. So Kreacher volunteered to place a few clandestine food orders whenever he could. A vegetable garden could be planted next year so that would help.

Harry netted about £3,700 in cash from the Dursleys and he had about 30 or so galleons left. The basilisk venom and scales and the shedded skin were worth a lot but they would be sold as a last resort especially if Dumbledore was still trying to acquire the venom.

Kreacher, who had more experience than Dobby in running a household especially when it came to money, estimated that Harry and Dobby could live at the lair for at least two years with their current supplies and the supplements that he would sneak from Grimmauld Place.

Harry's clothes could be magically enlarged as he grew but only up to a certain extent since they were Muggle made. It would be too risky to purchase him new clothes using the Black vendors' account unless Molly started ordering "clothes for Order members" which were the exact size of one or more of her children.

Harry decided that he would really start worrying in two years. He was getting better and would be learning all he could and if after two years neither Dumbledore nor Voldemort found him, then decisions would be made when their options ran out.

And that is what they did. A year passed. Things were very quiet at Hogwarts during that year. Hermione, Ron and his other year mates took their OWLS then the school year ended and they all went home. Many students, even Slytherins, had to admit that without Potter there, nothing exciting had happened.

With his father in Azkaban, Draco Malfoy was silent. Ron had made the mistake of trying to taunt Malfoy but Draco still had his ways of getting back at the boorish Weasley. Even without Snape to aid and abet him, Malfoy managed to get Ron in a lot of trouble.

With some very careful manipulations on Malfoy's part and Ron being Ron, he had managed to lose his Prefect badge by the end of the year due to fighting, bullying, neglect of duties, unfair behavior directed to the students of other houses, especially Slytherins, and Dumbledore's indifference.

Dumbledore was too busy looking for Potter and scheming to be bothered with running the school. As usual McGonagall did most of the Headmaster's school duties. Fortunately Flitwick and Sinistra helped her otherwise she would have worked herself sick.

Without Dumbledore actively meddling in the school, things actually improved scholastically, but just a little. Binns still "taught" and they lost the Defense teacher at the end of the year in a freak accident as the curse on that position was still in effect.

Voldemort had spent most of his time recruiting and fund raising. He was laying low, training the new recruits, and like Dumbledore, looking for Potter. Voldemort wanted to kill Potter on principle. Since Dumbledore was desperately looking for him, there must be a very good reason why. So after lulling the Ministry into a false sense of security, he hit two places the same night. Voldemort went after the prophecy while most of the best Death Eaters attacked Azkaban and freed all the Death Eaters. Both were a great success.

Then he stopped everything. The rescued Death Eaters regained their strength while Voldemort carefully studied the prophecy. It explained a lot of things. No wonder Dumbledore had to find the boy.

Another thing which Voldemort had done during the past year was to study up on wand lore. He wanted to know why his and Potter's wand acted the way they did that night in the cemetery. He found out some very good information here and there and decided to acquire a new wand, several in fact. He went to the best wand maker in Europe. He then meditated and thought for an entire month.

The month before he went for the prophecy he did two things. The first was to retrieve the Gaunt ring and reabsorb the ring's Horcrux. He realized that making all of those evil things had limited his ability to reason, to truly plan. He then decided to retrieve and re-hide his remaining Horcruxes especially when he found out about what had happened to the journal he had entrusted to Lucius.

He could not trust anyone, but he had always known that. He had often wondered why Regulus Black had suddenly disappeared and was pronounced dead shortly after he had used his house elf to hide the locket. Now that he could think more clearly, he wanted the locket back and would personally hide it where no one knew or would be able to find it.

That was one of the reasons he risked breaking Bellatrix and Lucius out of Azkaban. Bella would get the cup from her vault and Lucius…well Lucius would be tasked with retrieving the locket. Failure would not be an option as if anything went wrong, Draco would be killed – slowly and painfully in front of his father's eyes.

Lucius and two nearly insane and worthless Death Eaters were sent. The two expendable DEs were lost but Lucius and completed his task. He had gotten the locket. Actually he had gotten A locket but not THE locket.

Narcissa was tasked with calling Regulus' personal house elf. Draco had already been crucioed unmercifully while both Lucius and Narcissa watched. He would be tortured for ten minutes every day by the Dark Lord himself until the elf was produced.

A desperate, frantic Narcissa called and called Kreacher. Then Bellatrix tried but nothing worked. It had been Bellatrix who suggested that perhaps the elf was dead as he was very old and slightly crazy and Sirius Black had truly hated him so perhaps he had been killed or died of old age. Voldemort had to admit that was a possibility. Snape had never mentioned Black having a house elf, not that something like that would be worth mentioning.

A new spy would have to be found or at least a member of the Order would have to be captured and questioned, perhaps Imperiused and used as a mole. The spy would have to be mark free because since the revelation of Snape's treachery and Voldemort's new found sanity, there was no doubt that Dumbledore knew more than he let on.

On yes, Dumbledore knew everything or at least suspected. He had to know that Quirrell was working for Voldemort as it was clear that having the Philosopher's Stone at Hogwarts the year Potter was coming to school could not have been a coincidence. Had it even been the real stone?

Once again since reabsorbing his Horcrux, Voldemort's memories were starting to come back. At one point Voldemort had done substantial research regarding making a stone for himself. Immortality and limitless wealth would be just the thing he needed. While studying in India he had found some books written in parsel and one of them mentioned the history of Philosopher's Stone. Two people had successfully made such a thing although it was called by a different name but he recognized it.

The magic needed to make such a thing was dark, in fact it was some of the darkest magic he had ever read about. Apparently Nicolas Flamel was not a Light wizard if he had used the same procedures to make his stone. Also it would only work for the person or persons involved in the direct creation of the stone. Since Flamel's wife benefitted from her husband's creation, she must have also "sold her soul" along with her husband and helped in its making.

But in his disembodied pain-filled state as a wraith he had forgotten all of that and instead only thought about getting possession of the stone. Now that he thought back on it all, why would Flamel, who had kept the stone safe for over six hundred years, keep it in a vault at Gringotts? Surely he had the best safeguards money could buy and would be foolish to ever let it out of his sight and possession.

He had had six hundred years of magical knowledge and practice to protect it so why was it in Gringotts and then why would it be moved from Gringotts, an unbreakable, theft-proof place, and given into the "safekeeping" of someone like Albus Dumbledore? If Tom Riddle knew some of the very dark and/or at least unethical things which Dumbledore had done and Voldemort knew even more, Nicolas Flamel definitely had to know and probably knew additional information.

In fact, were the Flamels even alive? Apparently no one but Dumbledore had seen or had contact with them in years and that had been when Dumbledore had been Flamel's apprentice which had been years before Tom Riddle was born.

No, now that he could clearly think about it, it couldn't possibly have been the real stone but merely a trap set by Dumbledore to lure Voldemort out of hiding and no doubt to test Harry Potter. Word had come back to Voldemort that the stone had been voluntarily destroyed by the Flamels because it was too dangerous an item to exist. Dragon dung!

Therefore, if someone actually succeeded in making a stone, lived and benefitted by its use for six hundred years, they were not going to destroy it because it had suddenly become too dangerous to exist. Nope it had been a ruse by Dumbledore, a trap set and had worked out very well for Dumbledore's purposes. If the Flamels still lived they probably knew nothing about it and people, especially Harry Potter and Dumbledore's staff, would and did believe anything that Dumbledore told them.

At the time in his life when he first read about the stone's creation he had been dark, but not even he was that dark – yet. It wasn't until after he had made his third Horcrux and began to lose his sanity that he became dark enough to consider making his own stone, but by then he had his Horcruxes.

It seemed that hadn't been such a great idea either. Oh he had immortality of a sort but at what cost – the cost of his sanity and a lot of his power. He needed his sanity not only to survive but to prosper and to accomplish his original goals. He also had to have someone he trusted to bring him back from the dead, which was why it had taken him 13 years to come back.

Thirteen long and painful years, and even then it was only by a stroke of luck that Wormtail had been exposed and had to flee from the wrath of Sirius Black and Barty Crouch had managed to escape his father.

But what would happen if he should be "killed" once again? He had to make better, safer provisions and some foolproof plans. Oh he had plans but he also had FOOLS serving him. But he had always known that as most of his followers were nothing more than weaklings, sadists and fools seeking power they really didn't deserve. They would turn on him in a second if they could and that was why he had created the dark mark trapping them in his service and preventing one of them from killing him.

Bellatrix was one of his few faithful followers but was that because she was insane? She had been a sadistic bitch bordering on full blown insanity before Azkaban and her imprisonment hadn't helped. She was basically unchanged except for her bad health and loss of looks and that itself had frightened even Voldemort.

But he had to work with what he had or at least until he could get something better.

His original plan was to retrieve the locket, the cup, _**his journal**_ and re-hide them. Ravenclaw's diadem could stay where it was, but the others would be hidden in places where even Dumbledore wouldn't think to look.

He had reabsorbed the ring's Horcrux and planned to eventually reabsorb Nagini's as it was just too risky having a living object subject to sudden death at any moment carrying a piece of his soul. It wouldn't kill her and she would still be his beloved familiar but she would be better protected if she was returned to being just a normal, enhanced magical snake.

But then he had found out what Lucius had done with the journal. His wrath knew no bounds and Lucius nearly died for his foolishness. He had told his followers that the journal had been the Slytherin Grimoire spelled to look like a journal. Even Snape agreed with the other Death Eaters that Lucius should be killed because a family Grimoire was an irreplaceable heirloom and an important foundation for a family.

That the Slytherin Grimoire had been destroyed through Lucius' careless indifference was such an unforgiveable act that many thought the only reason he wasn't dead yet was because the Dark Lord was planning a punishment so horrendous that it would make history. Everybody was looking forward to witnessing such a thing as Lucius was universally hated and it would be very sweet to see him and his family be utterly destroyed.

For the moment at least Voldemort had used it to his advantage by fining Lucius. Granted Lucius generously contributed to his Dark Lord, but it was usually well within his means. But this time the "fine" would serve as a slight reprieve until Lucius could either redeem himself or be suitably punished if he made just one more mistake.

The G _ **2 million**_ which he had been obliged to produce in cash, divided equally between Goblin gold and Muggle currency, was an unbelievable amount. In Britain the average rich wizard had perhaps G1 million in their vault, some better off families had perhaps G5 to 10 million and only the super rich, like the Malfoys, Potters, Blacks, Greengrasses and a few others, possessed more.

The Malfoys had a lot of money but they spent it freely. They lived lavishly, entertained continually, were publically seen to donate to many worthy charities, and funded many a campaign fund. In other words, Lucius had bribed his way out of Azkaban and bought most of his influence at the Ministry and in the public eye and now that the Dark Lord was back he would be expected to raise and donate much money to the war chest.

And he would, but first he would be financing Voldemort's "reconstruction of the Grimoire." Voldemort would need to go on private searches, purchase ancient tomes, seek out this and that knowledge not only in the Magical World but, shudder, shudder, in the filthy Muggle World. It was a task only he could do and not only would it be time-consuming, exhausting and expensive but delay the restart of the conquest (or liberation) of Britain. AND IT WAS ALL LUCIUS' FAULT!

Fortunately Lucius had been able to deliver the cash just days before he was arrested so Voldemort had the financing he needed to get his wands, do his thinking and make the usual plans for his organization. He also had a fortune should he need to make a fast getaway.

He needed a magical amount of Horcruxes. The cup, diadem and the locket were three and with that powerful number and safeguard he could reabsorb Nagini. But if the locket had been destroyed…. No it had to be found and found soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Death & Disappearances

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Lots and lots of bashings!

Chapter 8 – Deaths and Disappearances

So where was Kreacher? Since Narcissa and Bellatrix were members of the Black Family, Kreacher should have at least answered their call as he was a Black house elf and the summoning of a family elf was another way to communicate with a family member. Was he dead or at least injured as unless he had been given a direct command by the head of the family, he would be honor bound to answer the call.

The answer was yes and no. At the current moment Kreacher was both injured and could be considered dead and it was all due to a very drunken Sirius Black, the Head of the Family Black. And Molly Weasley, let's not forget she who ruled the Black ancestral home, second only to Albus Dumbledore and thus the Lord of that Ancient and Noble Family was subservient to her will.

It had been Kreacher's mistake to rub Sirius' shame into his already wounded pride. Kreacher did indeed hate Sirius Black for his own very good reasons and Sirius made no attempt to hide his hatred of the elderly elf. But Sirius was still his master and the representative of the Family Black, albeit a disgraceful, pathetic and worthless representative. It was only a matter of time before the final showdown happened.

All through the year Sirius' behavior as well as what little remained of his health had been seriously deteriorating. Guilt over the disappearance of Harry, the revelations of Dumbledore's crimes, his obliviations and virtual imprisonment by Dumbledore in his own house was starting to wreck whatever pride he had left.

The worst of it was Molly Weasley's tyrannical running of the house. She reigned supreme even though she would be considered a glorified housekeeper in any other circumstances. But she had her authority from Dumbledore and in all matters of the running of the household her word was law.

Just because Molly Weasley was a Pureblood did not mean that she automatically possessed the necessary qualifications to run a large household. Granted she ran her own home but that was her job. She was good at cooking and baking and raising chickens. She _oversaw_ the planting (by Arthur) and care of a large vegetable garden (again by Arthur and then the children when they got back from school).

Her main spell repertoire consisted of household charms but she did have some talent brewing certain potions. Mostly they were household potions for various ailments, beauty and hygienic potions and a few slightly illegal potions such as love potions.

Her famous (or rather infamous) knitting endeavors were done by spells. The only sewing she did was repair work as even knowing the proper spells didn't mean you would be a seamstress. That was why people like Madam Malkin were in business.

No Molly was just a house witch and an average one at that. Clothes were washed and dried and the house was, as a Muggle saying goes, "Clean enough to be healthy but dirty enough to be happy" and the Weasleys were usually very happy.

Molly was not trained or capable of running a household bigger than her own but that wasn't a problem in her mind or Dumbledore's. She was not trained or capable of doing a lot of things but she ignored her inadequacies and went full steam ahead. If allowed and given the opportunity, Harry Potter could have run Grimmauld Place more efficiently and so much better than Molly Weasley as he had been trained by Petunia on how to properly run a house.

Although she considered herself the perfect example of motherhood, she did not raise her many children as any proper child should be raised. She prided herself on raising her children according to her ideals and with "love" and all the things a _real mother_ would do to prepare her offspring for the world. But she did it the Molly Weasley way.

There were Purebloods and there were Purebloods. The likes of the Malfoys were rich, cultured and Draco had been raised to reflect their values. But he had also been raised to have manners but he choose when and whether to use them. At Hogwarts he acted much different than he did at public and social gatherings because he could get away with insulting people like Neville Longbottom and definitely Harry Potter at school but not in public.

In the public eye he would not dare insult Neville, at least in hearing distance of other Purebloods because there were certain standards which even a Malfoy had to abide by in PUBLIC and in front of WITNESSES.

Even Lucius had to behave himself in public in front of witnesses to some extent and depending just how public the situation and who the witnesses were. The Weasleys didn't and acted any way they felt like and it was noticed.

The Malfoys were at the opposite end of the scale from the Weasleys, but the Malfoys had other things which the Weasleys had not. They had class the Weasleys, or rather the Prewetts didn't. Arthur had seen to Bill and Charlie receiving the knowledge and manners which a Pureblood needed but eventually Molly had taken complete control over the household and a very henpecked Arthur had just given up and retreated more and more to his Muggle fantasy world.

Bill had tutored Percy and Percy in turn was to pass that knowledge down to his younger siblings especially after Bill and Charlie graduated and left home and country. Percy had tried but the Twins would not be tamed, Ron was too lazy and indifferent and Ginny was lost in her own fantasy world of marrying Harry Potter and being taken away to a better life in a fairy tale castle by her knight in shining basilisk armor.

It could be said that the four youngest Weasleys were raised as "trash" and it wasn't the fact that their poverty kept them from mingling in Pureblood society but their lack of manners, wild ways and indifference to propriety.

There were Purebloods without money, but they had been raised properly and behaved in public and private. Even in the Muggle world having or not having money does not determine true refinement or class, it is your behavior. A beggar can be a true gentleman and a rich man a jackass as it all depends on how he acts.

But the Weasleys were aligned with Dumbledore so in Molly's eyes that made them better than most people. In her mind that they were truly and completely a Light family and ardent Dumbledore supporters was the only and real reason why they were shunned and why Arthur had never risen to a better position at the Ministry.

Although he never admitted it, the real reason Ron thought the world "owed him" was due to the fact that he was a Pureblood. Had the Weasleys possessed any type of material wealth that would have been true as he could have coasted through life based on his blood status.

He would have been given a cushy job at the Ministry despite poor grades and laziness and reap the rewards of the hard work of others while doing as little and as incompetently as possible. If he had his choice, he would work in the Magical Games Department then he could receive "perks" such as free Quidditch tickets as well as being bribed to acquire special tickets for others. That would make him a nice extra bit of money which was non-taxable. Then he would have eventually retired with a nice pension.

He would also be able to marry better than he would now. He was a Pureblood and there were many Half-bloods with money who would be willing to buy their grandchildren a higher status and themselves moving up a notch in society by marrying a daughter into a Pureblood family, even ones like the Weasleys. That money would be Ron's and he wouldn't have to share it with his family and could spend it as he liked.

If Arthur was to come into some "real" money, say even G200,000 or G300,000, the entire attitude and outlook of several Weasleys would have done a complete turnaround. But Arthur hadn't inherited any money but in a way, Molly did.

Molly was now in charge of a very rich Pureblood house and had access to some of the good things in life. Food was the one thing the Weasleys never scrimped on. Cooking and baking were the two things Molly was really good at and there was always plenty of food. Now that she had access to the funds to one of the darkest and most evil houses to exist in Britain, she was going to take advantage. It was for the Order and the fight against evil and dark magic after all so she considered it her duty to spend all of that filthy, evil money for the benefit of the Light.

So Queen Molly presided over Grimmauld Place and ruled as she saw fit. It was only the best of food and drink for the Order as they needed to be well fed and healthy to fight and Dumbledore deserved to have only the best because he was - well he was Dumbledore.

Molly had replaced many things in Grimmauld Place as there was no doubt in her puritanical mind that even the bedding reeked of evil and her precious, innocent Light children would not be subject to that. Who knew what sick, twisted, perverted and disgusting sexual practices had been committed on those sheets. If a few new pieces of fine linens made its way to the Burrow well that was only right and Sirius wouldn't care (or know) as at times Order members might have to stay over.

During the first summer of her reign, the one when Harry had disappeared, she had made her children, Hermione and then Harry in the few weeks he was there start to clean the evil, filthy house by hand and without magic. It would keep them out of mischief and she would supervise to make sure they were safe.

She really didn't supervise all that much and in fact they were placed in danger on several occasions and it had only been Sirius, Remus or another Order member who had rescued them from vicious doxy bites or exposure to a cursed item.

But the one thing she really wanted done was the complete destruction of any and all evil items in that house, which meant in her mind, most of the things in the house. It she had her way she would have just set fire to the famous family library to protect her children from accidentally coming across evil books.

Hermione was the only one who really looked at the books and it had only been due to the direct orders from Dumbledore that Molly herself didn't badger her Bill to cast a destruction spell on the library and even in several rooms in the house.

Still a purge had been done and Kreacher had been forced to rescue many precious heirlooms and books that summer and throughout the year. After the trials and the children returning to school, Molly was still constantly at the house carrying out her duties as well as her crusade against evil and perversion.

She had found one of Kreacher's stash of books and immediately destroyed it. Of course Kreacher retaliated as best he could considering he was a house elf, but he was a house elf who was defending his family's property. Small vicious battles were regularly conducted between witch and house elf whenever Molly was on one of her "righteous" campaigns.

Kreacher had won several rounds as Sirius refused to order him to behave as it amused him to watch Molly being challenged and losing and Kreacher being annoyed. He sincerely hoped the old elf would drop dead from aggravation.

Failing that, he hoped that Molly would get so frustrated that maybe she'd kill Kreacher. If she did that Sirius could use the killing to publically chastise and humiliate her before the Order as even Dumbledore supposedly did not condone killing even of a house elf. If he "let it go" without punishing Molly, Sirius could start his whispering campaign against Dumbles and Molly would have been shown to be a killer and guilty of violating the main tenet of the Order.

So for that year, Sirius, Molly and Kreacher fought, screamed, ranted, threatened and became irrevocable enemies. If it could have been properly harnessed, the heat their hatred generated could have kept a large Muggle house warm for an entire winter.

In desperation Kreacher had started sneaking things out of the house and taking them to the lair for safekeeping. One of the first things he took had been the locket which his beloved Master Regulus had died retrieving and had given Kreacher the task of destroying.

He didn't tell Harry that it had to be destroyed as the boy had too much to worry about and Kreacher was afraid he wouldn't let it in the lair if he knew it was evil. Instead he told him that it was a precious keepsake of his late beloved master, a locket left to him after the death of his betrothed who had died of dragon pox before they could marry.

"Big mouth screaming banshee (one of the nicer names for Molly) thinks everything is evil, evil, evil and tried to throw this out. Then thief Fletcher tried to take it to sell like he tries to steal and sell any valuables he can steal from Sirius Black."

Since Kreacher was an ally Harry gave him permission to bring anything useful and good to the lair, but drew the line at Mrs. Black's portrait. He pacified Kreacher by saying that she was the guardian of the house, it annoyed Sirius and everybody else and she probably wouldn't want to leave. Only if the house caught fire and was about to be destroyed would Kreacher be allowed to bring the portrait.

When school let out for the year all the Weasleys took up residence at Grimmauld Place. Sirius liked to have company but he was starting to draw the line concerning the Weasleys. Kreacher noticed that Molly seem to have a very disturbing gleam in her eye. It was evident that she was intending to have her brood do more "cleaning" so he hurried off to save a few things.

First thing she ordered a huge food and beverage order. She complained to Sirius that food kept disappearing. He agreed with her that yes indeed that seemed to be happening, but where could it be going. "Oh yes, I know," he replied, "It's going to the Burrow to feed 'Order members' in case they stop by."

Molly got the hint so the first fight began. As Harry Potter would say it was a patronus worthy memory.

Kreacher managed to sneak some of the food away and made his delivery after everyone had gone to bed. He brought a few more books and useful things, like some of the family silver. He had caught Fletcher sneaking off with it but had stunned him and stole it back. It was better that the future Lord Black have custody of the silver in case he needed to sell it to survive.

Dumbledore had publically chastised Sirius regarding his behavior towards Molly. Dumbledore was using his Headmaster-dressing-down-an-unruly- naughty-student voice and it infuriated Sirius because not only was he using that tone but it was being said in front of the assembled Order. Molly sat in her chair looking quite smug and enjoying Sirius' embarrassment.

Kreacher who was spying in the shadows almost felt sorry for his hated master. Almost. It wasn't until Dumbledore had finished and told Sirius – ordered actually – that he must now give a heartfelt and sincere apology to Molly that Sirius finally rebelled. He made a very rude gesture to Molly and said some even ruder things to her and Dumbledore before he stormed out of the room.

But Molly knew she had won and that she would be getting sympathy from all of the Order members and Dumbledore would set Sirius straight after the meeting. And she was still in complete charge of the house and the expense account!

Kreacher listened in on the meeting and stayed until everyone had left to listen in on Dumbledore's order to Molly. Dumbledore had plans for Sirius and ordinarily Kreacher would have approved of such plans because harm would be caused to Sirius Black. Unfortunately, it would also cause harm to the House of Black and Harry Potter so Kreacher could not allow it to happen.

He would have to get his future master's instructions.

On the second day back, the PURGE began. Several Order members had been commandeered to assist Molly who had been given control over the operation known as "operation purify" as she called it.

Kreacher had arrived home just in time to watch it begin. They were going to start in the private family rooms which even Sirius had forbidden entry to. They were going to start with Regulus' room as since he had been a known Death Eater and entry was barred to Molly that had to mean it was filled with dark objects and who knows what other horrible things it held which could endanger her precious children.

Sirius had sobered up enough to forbid it. Hestia Jones had stunned him and cast a blasting spell on the door. It didn't work so she tried again but still the door held. That was because it had special Black charms on it and only Sirius (or a faithful house elf) could cancel them. But that didn't stop General Molly from ordering her troops to destroy it as the failure proved the room contained evil things.

Kreacher popped into the room and shrunk down everything in it and popped away and out of the house. He went immediately to the lair, explained the situation and left to return to see what else was happening.

They were still trying to open the door and Molly ordered Ron to floo call Bill to stop what he was doing (he was working at Gringotts) and come immediately as they were all in great danger. Kreacher had managed to pull Sirius away from the scene and then revived him.

"Sirius Black is a traitor to the ancient and noble family of his ancestors but even Kreacher knows that he still loved his brother Master Regulus. Yet unworthy Master Sirius lets this low bred, horrible excuse for a witch not only rule in his house but desecrate the memory of his brother."

Sirius merely glared at him before saying, "Well there is really nothing I can do about it – Dumbledore's orders you know."

"Since when has Dumbledore become a lord, a lord higher than a Lord Black?"

Sirius merely cursed Kreacher and told him to get lost. Kreacher was not going to let this go.

"So not only does Sirius Black not love and respect his brother but he also hates and disrespects his godson, who he wails about loving more than life yet abandoned and betrayed him and caused him to run away."

Kreacher noticed that he had hit a nerve as Sirius' look went from sadness to hatred for being reminded by the elf of the truth. So he pressed on further.

"But the boy is probably dead or will be shortly as Kreacher overheard just last night Dumbledore telling witch bitch that they will be making Sirius Black draw up a new Will. Yes, draw up a new Will disinheriting Harry Potter and naming traitorous Ronald Weasley as the new Black heir because Arthur Weasley is related to the House of Black."

"Son Bill is Weasley heir, son Charlie is Prewett heir, son Percy not faithful to Dumbledore and Twin sons can't be controlled but Ronald the glutton can and will be controlled. Then Sirius Black will die in a 'drinking accident' by drinking too much, vomiting and landing in vomit and suffocating. Then Ronald the glutton is new Lord Black and Dumbledore and Weasleys get the wealth and Wizengamot vote."

Sirius sobered up. "You lying little…."

"If Sirius Black doesn't believe Kreacher, there is that bottle of Veritaserum that bad master stole from Snape. Bad master can stun all these traitors and give Veritaserum to bitch witch and ask her. Kreacher will even help."

Before Sirius could reply, Kreacher stunned the four Order members and Molly. He then popped off to Sirius' room and brought back the Veritaserum. By that time Sirius thought "What the hell" and did as Kreacher asked. He also found out a lot more than he wanted to know as Kreacher took the opportunity to ask Molly a few questions and she had to answer them.

"YOU BITCH, YOU TRAITORIUS, WORTHLESS, FUCKING BITCH," screamed Sirius. As he ranted at Molly he didn't notice Ron and Ginny sneaking up behind him. Somehow Black had found out and he had to be stopped before he ruined everything.

They were in on the scheme and Ron couldn't wait to become Lord Black. His family would be rich and once he turned 17 he would have complete control over the fortune. Actually he wouldn't because Dumbledore had other plans, but not even Molly would find out until it was too late.

But at the moment all Ron could think about was being Lord Black. He would immediately get money which meant not only respect (in his opinion) but new clothes, a new broom – no several new brooms, a new one every year. Hell he could and would buy the Chudley Cannons and mold it into a winning team.

He found out that since Narcissa Malfoy was a Black she would be subject to his commands. Therefore he could (and would) dissolve her marriage making Draco a bastard. Then he would have Draco at his mercy with the threat always hanging over him of being cast out of the family as Draco No Name. He couldn't wait.

So now he had to stop Black before he ruined Ron's rosy future. He started casting a stunning spell but he in turn was stunned. Kreacher had seen him.

Sirius heard the thud made when Ron hit the floor and turned to see the two Weasleys. Panicking Ginny tried to stun Sirius but he was too fast for her and dodged. He then whipped out his wand but not before Ginny revived Ron and then she began dodging for her life while trying to stop Sirius from noticing Ron awaking.

She put up a really good fight until Sirius stunned her. But before she was stunned she had also managed to throw a reviving spell at Hestia Jones. At the same time Ron had thrown a spell or two at Sirius while dodging but Sirius hit Ron with a nasty stinging hex just as Hestia Jones stunned Sirius.

Fortunately, Kreacher had remained unnoticed and hid while Hestia levitated Sirius away from the scene and down to the kitchen. She bound him to a chair before going up to revive the others. Meanwhile a very angry Ron hadn't done what he should have done in the first place, namely revive the others. Instead he had followed Hestia down and then hid until she went back up stairs. Now was his chance to get a bit of revenge on Sirius.

Ron walked boldly into the room and revived the bound wizard. He then cast a few stinging hexes of his own before he began to give Black a piece of his mind. Ron really couldn't spare any pieces of his mind as he was too much of a git, but a little thing like that didn't stop him.

Sirius had not been silenced and shouted back obscenities at Ron. The noise attracted the attention of the others and they started running down the stairs. Kreacher stunned Ron again, then released his hated master from his binds and popped him out of the kitchen just as the others came rushing into the room.

They arrived in Sirius' room where he kept the extra wands and pocketed three of them. He retrieved his "escape bag" which contained another wand, a change of clothes and a stash of both galleons and Muggle money and then ordered Kreacher to pop him up to Buckbeak.

But Hestia Jones was already there as she had apparated to his most likely escape route. But Sirius had his wand in his hand and a fight between the current and former Aurors began. Kreacher had left his master to fight so that he could release the hippogriff who could also join in the fight to protect Sirius. He had only just managed to do that when the other Order members rushed into the room and things got out of hand.

It had been Fred Weasley who had shot the cutting curse which had hit Kreacher, and it had been a bad curse cast with great malice and since he was a much smaller creature, it nearly killed him. He did fall and was then ignored. He had to gather his remaining strength to pop away from the scene as he knew he would definitely be killed if he stayed. The last thing he saw before leaving was his hated master being felled down by a cutting curse. He popped out and knew no more.


	9. Chapter 9 - The New Lord Black

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 9 – The New Lord Black

Kreacher hovered between life and death for many days. He had arrived unconscious and bleeding. Harry had been studying healing spells and had done his best. Dobby had helped as every house elf grew up knowing how to help each other as there was no such thing as a healer for a house elf. All they could do now was wait and hope.

That was the reason why Kreacher never answered Narcissa or Bellatrix's call. The only thing which had saved Draco's life, for the moment at least, was that news reached Voldemort that Sirius Black was dead. The Goblins had declared it so and now Draco was the only legitimate heir to the Lordship.

Then he found out that Draco wasn't the heir, it was yes, Harry Potter. So it was back to square one and Draco's life was once again at risk until Bellatrix took pity on her sister, her nephew and her Family's survival by convincing her Lord that once Potter was dead Draco would be the only option for the Lordship.

Voldemort agreed but only on the condition that someone, probably Narcissa, find out how Sirius Black had died and what happened to the elf. Draco would be left alive but whether he would enjoy living was entirely up to his mother.

Fortunately Narcissa had help from a few other Death Eaters and by doing a lot of bribing. That stupid, idiotic excuse for a Pureblood fool Ronald Bilius Weasley had been fighting with Sirius Black and hit him with a cutting curse to his neck. Got him right in the jugular and he died before he could be saved.

Oops!

Molly personally beat the living dung out of her youngest son. Dumbledore hadn't done anything to him YET because in the mood he was in the boy would be dead. He would take some time to calm down, make new plans and then, when the fool least expected it, Dumbledore would give him a suitable punishment.

This could work out for the better after all as since Harry Potter was the heir and didn't know it and didn't know about Black's death the Order would still have unlimited access to Grimmauld Place.

But Harry did find out because Narcissa had arranged for the announcement of Black's death to be printed in the _Daily Prophet_. The Goblins confirmed it, the papers printed it and since Black's only Will had been written long before he "betrayed the Potters" or was incarcerated in Azkaban and had become insane, it was still in effect and at the demand of his family the Will could be publically read.

Only those who were mentioned in the Will could attend the reading and Dumbledore was not mentioned. In fact, most of those mentioned in the Will were dead, like James and Lily Potter, and a few of Sirius' friends. Remus was still alive as was Narcissa Malfoy, Andromeda Tonks and her daughter and of course Harry Potter.

Dumbledore tried to use the old "as his magical guardian tactic" but the trial had proven that to be untrue. He did try to have the Will sealed to the public so that Harry wouldn't know he was Lord Black. Nymphadora Tonks was ordered to prevent it leaking to the press at all costs. She couldn't as the Goblins had gleefully told the reporters who were eagerly waiting to hear just who inherited the Lordship.

One of the elves always managed to get Harry copies of the newspapers and as the story was making the news for several days he couldn't help but hear. But would he know what inheriting the Lordship entailed or how to claim it? So many people were hoping that no, he wouldn't.

It was then that Kreacher awoke.

He was able to tell Harry and Dobby what had happened. Very late that same night Winky snuck away from Hogwarts with the news of what happened after Kreacher had left.

Harry had been furious with Sirius at the end, but now the man was dead. He didn't feel guilt as Sirius had made his choices and if they were always the wrong one, well that was his chosen path. However, Harry would be seeking some justice (or rather revenge) on those which at the end had been the true cause of his godfather's death.

Although in a very weaken condition, Kreacher gave Harry instructions on how to claim the Lordship. To get the Lordship ring he would eventually have to go to Gringotts, pass the eligibility test, put on the ring and bam - he would be officially and publically declared and acknowledged as the Lord Black. However, until such time as he could make the necessary arrangements there were many things he still could do.

First, he could finally write that letter to Amelia Bones. Oh he would not be meeting her in person any time soon due to the very real threat on his life not only by Voldemort but Dumbledore. He told her he feared falling into the old man's hands more than Voldemort getting him. At least Voldemort was honest and truthful about his intentions concerning Harry whereas Dumbledore….well she knew, she knew all too well.

He did suggest that she somehow get her hands on Ron Weasley, before he could be obliviated like all of the Order members had been before Dumbledore's trial, and dose him with Veritaserum as he had heard from a very reliable source how Sirius Black had died and the reasons leading up to his death.

He also informed her that all of those Aurors who had to swear that they would leave the Order of the Phoenix or lose their jobs had done so. Then, they immediately were sworn back into AN ORDER. No it had been Order member Minerva McGonagall who swore them into an _auxiliary order_ – the Order of the Griffin – which was a new offshoot of the Order of the Phoenix so technically, they were not now members of the Order of the Phoenix, just a new order connected with it. Therefore they had kept their promises but were still under the control of Dumbledore and an illegal order.

"I know good Aurors are desperately needed to fight in the upcoming war, but what about _**loyal Aurors**_? Shouldn't they be loyal, reliable and sworn to uphold the principles of the DMLE?" Harry had written.

Harry wouldn't tell her where he was or what he knew as it was too dangerous. "I have turned into a miniature version of Mad Eye Moody as the past year has proven without doubt that I CAN'T TRUST ANYBODY."

He added a few other miscellaneous bits of information before adding _**"**_ _ **Never**_ _ **trust**_ D _ **umbledore, don't put anything past him and don't trust anybody unless they have been dosed with Veritaserum and/or taken**_ _ **a carefully worded**_ _ **oath on their life and magic."**_

To prove that the letter was from him, he dipped his thumb in ink and "signed" the letter with his fingerprint. His prints were on file in the Muggle World due to some Dursley-related incidents. He knew that Amelia Bones would know the significance of a fingerprint and if she didn't she would make it her business to find out.

Then Dobby, wearing an elf size hooded cloak, popped away towards Amelia Bones' home. Even as a house elf he couldn't enter the heavily warded personal home unless he was given permission but he did call out for one of the Bones' house elves and asked her to deliver the letter to Amelia Bones.

Three days later the headlines in the _Daily Prophecy_ screamed out the news that sixth year student Ronald Weasley had been arrested in regards to the murder of Sirius Black and the DMLE was seeking the whereabouts of Molly, Ginny, Fred and George Weasleys for "questioning" and that a reward was being offered for any information leading to their being brought in for that questioning.

It was a wonderful scandal and Dumbledore was now again in a lot of trouble. He had been tipped off just in time to avoid being brought in for some questioning of his own. Molly, Ginny, Fred and George had also just missed being caught and they were now hiding at Grimmauld Place, or they were until one guess who claimed the house and evicted them all out in the street where some _loyal_ Aurors just happened to be milling around waiting for something to happen.

Upon hearing this Kreacher announced he could die in peace with honor but Harry ordered him not to as he was now officially Lord Black and Kreacher had to obey his Master. It was nearly a week before the smiles on Harry's, Kreacher's and Dobby's faces wore off.

Even Voldemort and many Death Eaters were happy and smiling. An unmarked Death Eater who was an Auror, found out all the juicy details and ran back to inform Voldemort and the others. Voldemort ordered a celebration feast be given and much merry making was done without anybody being killed or tortured. He was so pleased that Draco wasn't tortured for an entire week.

All the Aurors who were "relapsed" Order members were brought in for questioning and fired from their jobs except for Hestia Jones who had been the only Auror present the day Sirius Black died. She was charged with being an accessory and would be facing trial along with the Weasleys.

Bill and Arthur were entirely innocent of everything except for being a member of the Order. Although he was innocent and not aware of the plans of Dumbledore and Molly, Arthur was also fired because of his association with Dumbledore. Bill still had three more years on his contract with the Goblins to serve so once he was cleared the Goblins merely transferred him to the most miserable bank branch in the Goblin Nation where Bill was obliged to stay until his contract was complete.

Fred and George were released as they didn't know about the plot and had only joined in the attack on Sirius because their Mother had summoned them to Grimmauld Place for help as Black had gone crazy and had attacked her, Ron and Ginny. Fred admitted he cast a hex at the miserable old elf because he thought he was hurting the hippogriff. He also admitted he didn't know or care what had happened to the creature and he was let go as nobody else cared what happened to a house elf.

So another summer passed and what would have been Harry's, Ron's and Hermione's sixth year began. Harry had been missing, Ron was in Azkaban and the only people looking for Hermione were Neville, Parvati, Lavender Brown and the Creevey brothers. They didn't find her because unknown and unnoticed by everybody, Hermione Granger had dropped out of Hogwarts.

Even McGonagall had been busy due to her own problems and the unfortunate incidents of the past summer. She had been called in for questioning, passed and was allowed to return to Hogwarts but only in the capacity of Transfiguration teacher. A new Head of Gryffindor House would be announced at the feast. A new Headmistress and Deputy Headmaster had been hired to run the school.

So where was Hermione Granger you may ask? Nobody knew and only McGonagall and Flitwick really cared. After some investigation it was found out that just before the school term ended the Grangers had sold their practice, their house and after picking up their daughter from King's Cross Station they simply disappeared.

McGonagall and Flitwick would never know the reason for the disappearance was due to the Grangers being given a full listing of just what had been happening at Hogwarts since their daughter had started at that school. Apparently she had left out a lot concerning her school experience and they were furious beyond belief.

Her father wanted to withdraw their daughter not only out of the school but the entire Magical World. They were talked out of it. Instead, they were strongly advised to sell up, pack up, pick up their daughter and drive her directly to the airport to start on their vacation.

Of course she had complained about leaving almost immediately as she had so many things to do but her parents were still pissed about her being "collected" almost immediately after returning home last year for "school business" without any notice to her parents. They had come home from work and found a note left for them by Molly Weasley and their daughter missing.

The note only said that Headmaster Dumbledore had need of Hermione, something about a special project and not to worry as no doubt their daughter would be returning for the Christmas holidays _if possible_. Apparently this Molly Weasley had "borrowed" the Grangers' main credit card to use to pay for Hermione's next year's tuition and to purchase her supplies. The card would be mailed back to them _probably_ within the next day or two.

The Grangers had been furious but, as usual, they found out that there was nothing they could do about anything. But then a woman had appeared on their doorstep one day, told them about all of Hermione's "adventures" and advised that they leave. She gave them all the information they would need and had arranged for Hermione to be enrolled in a magical school of her choice once she escaped…er, left Britain.

Everything made perfect sense to the Grangers and they thanked the mysterious woman profusely. The day before they picked up their daughter the woman appeared again and gave them a spray can with the instructions that once Hermione was in the car that Mrs. Granger spray her daughter in the face and then gently inform her that they were flying off today and that was that.

In fact, when the spray wore off, anytime they wanted to "convince" Hermione about something, all they had to do was use the spray and tell her what they wanted her to do and she would do it.

Within a week the Grangers had decided on a school, Hermione was enrolled and the Grangers set up a new practice and a new life.

So why didn't Hermione complain about this? Did she really meekly leave her life and friends willingly? Of course not! The mysterious woman had visited Hermione while the Grangers were out and very nicely "explained things" to the girl. Hermione, being Hermione, at first refused to listen and immediately started arguing with the woman. So Hermione was magically convinced to listen and given a very serious warning and the consequences of ignoring it.

For once in her life Hermione actually listened to another person without asking herself what Dumbledore would want done in the circumstances. The woman had been explicit and arguing or refusing to do anything other than what Hermione was being told to do was simply not an option. In other words, Hermione was scared out of her mind and had very good reasons to be that scared. Nobody knew and, in most cases nobody cared, where Hermione Granger was and it would remain a mystery for many a year.

Everyone prepared for another boring year of school. The only things of interest were happening outside of school but here they all were stuck at dull old Hogwarts.

Harry Potter had been declared the new Lord Black but was still missing.

Ron Weasley was in Azkaban for being involved in planning the death of Sirius Black but actually causing it. He claimed it was an accident but since he revealed under Veritaserum the plot hatched by Dumbledore and knew that Black would be killed after making out a new Will in Ron's favor, he was found guilty of conspiracy to commit murder, of attempted line theft, to benefit from a murder and then for the actual murder itself.

The lawyer for the Weasleys tried to argue that Ron was underage and was being forced by his mother and Dumbledore into the plot. Dumbledore had only been attempting to lure Sirius Black out of hiding as he was a convicted criminal, a known mass murderer and that by plotting his death they were actually doing a service for Britain because then Harry Potter would be able to come out of hiding and complete his education. Thus they all should be considered heroes.

The defense was too ridiculous to be believed by anybody. Sirius Black was never convicted of anything as he had never received a trial. If Dumbledore and the Weasleys knew where he was why didn't they arrest him and bring him into the Ministry if they considered him a criminal?

There were just too many holes in the story. Once Molly, Ron and Ginny were administered Veritaserum, against the strong protests of their lawyer, there was no way they could be exonerated. Molly and Ron received life sentences.

Ginny due to her age and the fact that she hadn't been in the room where the fighting and murder of Sirius Black had occurred was spared a prison sentence due to her youth. However, she was expelled from Hogwarts, her wand was snapped, her magic bound and she was exiled from the Magical World. She would be sent to a Muggle juvenile detention center until she was 18 years old and then released into the Muggle World.

At least she wouldn't be going to Azkaban and she would be able to live a life. Besides, Percy had assured her that once she was released from the Muggle juvenile jail, he, Bill and Charlie would see to it that she went to another country, her magic would be unbound and she could get a new wand and once again live as a witch. She would survive, eventually prosper and that would be her revenge.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Sins of Albus Dumbledor

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Peeves has been attacking my e-mail capabilities. I've tried giving reviews on other people's stories but nothing goes through as it is "undeliverable" so I will answer some questions here.

 _ **To daithi4377:**_ _In regard to Ginny's magic being bound/unbound, Britain is too conceited to think that someone would ever want to leave their shores, so when Ginny is released and leaves Britain, someone (like Bill) could unbind her magic and she'd be a practicing witch again just not in Britain._

 _McGonagall has constantly been compromised by Dumbles and she has been given one last chance because of this. She is an acknowledged as an excellent teacher and knows she is on shaky ground. She is safe at Hogwarts away from Dumbles' control._

 _Fawkes is stunned and in a magical box so he is "on ice" until released. I am debating freeing him and pushing him into a burning day and asking him if he wants to return to Dumbles or have his freedom. Should I? Please vote. As to your other review, yes things are "SNAFU" or just usual for Magical Britain._

 _ **To teedub:**_ _Harry and Voldie will start a correspondence in a future chapter so you will have to wait and see. In my other stories, sometimes the Goblins are good and pro-Harry or bad and are out for what they can get. You'll have to wait and see what they eventually do._

There will be two or three more chapters and depending on reviews, there might be a sequel if people feel I haven't tied up all the loose ends. Thanks for reading.

Chapter 10 – The Sins of Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore was a wanted man. He was banned from Hogwarts and his vaults were closed and confiscated by the Ministry. However, he still had his freedom, faithful followers and a few hiding places, protected by a Fidelius he had cast himself with him as the secret keeper.

He had supplies and money stashed away thanks to managing Harry's finances and he had had his own faithful house elves "acquire" supplies and other useful things from Hogwarts for just this type of emergency. Also, Molly had been correct when she said "supplies had gone missing" as it just hadn't been Kreacher taking them, Dumbledore had also acquired special potions and/or their ingredients for his own use as well as fine liquors and expensive Muggle booze.

Like Harry had been doing for the past year, Dumbledore was in hiding – but in much more comfort than Harry. Dumbledore was still plotting, planning and doing research and keeping up with news so that when Voldemort finally revealed his comeback, Dumbledore would be ready. Then the Magical World would realize that only Albus Dumbledore could protect, defend and lead them.

He decided he really didn't need Harry Potter – at least for now. Voldemort could be killed – hopefully by him this time. A grateful nation would once again give Dumbledore all the praise and honors he deserved for defeating a Dark Lord and they would never know that Voldemort could be once again resurrected.

Although Voldemort could be resurrected, it would probably take him more time as there was no one he could trust and in that time Dumbledore was certain that he could find and destroy all the Horcruxes and Voldemort wouldn't be able to resurrect again.

Potter would be the very last Horcrux to be destroyed and he would eventually be forced to come out of hiding to claim the Potter and Black Lordships. It would be then that Dumbledore would arrange for him to die and then no more Voldemort and no more Potter and Dumbledore would be a living legend, greater than Merlin.

Yes greater than Merlin because Merlin, no matter how great and powerful he had been, was dead - dead, dead, dead, dead. Dumbledore, however, would be alive and keep on living.

You see Dumbledore knew things which practically everybody else didn't. Voldemort and Nicolas Flamel hadn't been the only ones who sought, and found, immortality, so had Albus Dumbledore. And more importantly, he had found it.

Actually he had found several ways to live forever. He had tricked Nicolas Flamel once, but once was enough. As his apprentice he had been unable to break through his mentor's numerous wards and safeguards. He had, however, snuck up on Flamel while Flamel was doing research in Asia, had managed to knock him out, give him Veritaserum and asked him how to make his own Stone. He had then obliviated Flamel so that his mentor was none the wiser and "never knew" he had given away his greatest secret.

Unfortunately, Dumbledore lacked the most necessary ingredients to make his own stone and never would be able to acquire them. However, the information gave him food for thought and he had spent decades researching through the various tomes and rituals he had managed to acquire by means fair and foul, and had come up with a type of stone, or at least one which he could use.

It was terrible dark magic but worth the price paid. Unfortunately, he had only perfected it after he was already "old" and couldn't reverse the effects of aging. He was incredibly spry and healthy for a wizard his age and would continue to be so – as long as he continued with the rituals needed at least once a year. Looking on the bright side, he rather liked his grandfatherly persona and it served him well and NO ONE SUSPECTED A THING because you trusted your grandpa didn't you, especially if he resembled Father Christmas and Merlin.

He had also made his own Horcrux. Yes Dumbledore had a Horcrux, but just the one as he had soon realized the toll on took on his life, magic and SANITY. He also had the same problem as Voldemort – who could be trusted enough to resurrect him? No one, he trusted no one and that was the problem. But now he had the leisure to finally work on that so hopefully that problem would be solved.

He had one problem concerning the Horcrux, namely which resurrection ritual to use. When Voldemort resurrected, he used a spell which Dumbledore had finally found. Unfortunately it needed the bone of a PARENT, preferably the one of the same sex of the person being resurrected.

His father had been buried in the Azkaban cemetery over 100 years ago. He had only lasted 17 months in that hellhole before he died. An Azkaban prisoner was lucky to get a land burial as most of the prisoners where simply thrown into the sea to become food for fishes.

However, if the prisoner had a family who cared about him, as well as money to spend, a land burial would be done. Kendra Dumbledore had paid the G100 fee to have her beloved husband buried. Unknown to the grieving relatives, for that lofty amount the prisoner was merely thrown in a hastily dug hole without a casket or even a shroud. He was simply thrown into a hole dug two feet deep in the frigid, damp climate of Azkaban and the excavated dirt thrown on top and stamped down. The price did include a cheap stone marker with the name and dates of the life and death of the deceased, but that marker, like the body, soon crumbled and was swept away in the merciless wind and weather of that wretched rock.

At any time, especially in the last century, G100 was a substantial sum of money. Last year that amount of money purchased all of Harry Potter's school supplies, gave him his spending money (which he used for a few sweets and to buy all the presents he gave for Christmas and birthdays) with enough left over – **had he been allowed** – to purchase a respectable wardrobe including much needed underwear and shoes.

The bodies of Kendra and Ariana Dumbledore were now bones and in an emergency could be used. But since his mother was a filthy Mudblood and his sister's magic had been damaged, Dumbledore would not risk it or, if the truth be known, sully his own amazing powers. His paternal grandfather and been lost at sea and his great uncle had been cremated because he died of a contagious disease.

If his brother Aberforth was dead, his bones could probably be used, but so far an Imperiused Aberforth was his main candidate to resurrect him. But there were just too many variables and risks to use that resurrection method especially since Aberforth was also over 100 years old and could die at any time.

No Dumbledore had to find another resurrection ritual, make foolproof arrangements to be resurrected and a few other things. So the only logical option was to just keep living, not be caught and jailed, become a hero again, win back his offices, get some better followers and keep doing the rituals to live longer.

Sigh! Nothing was ever as simple as it should be no matter how intelligent, talented and powerful one was.

While Dumbledore pondered his fate, others were trying to take control over Magical Britain.

Amelia Bones was content to remain in her position as Head of the DMLE just as long as there was a Minister of Magic who was competent, not a follower of either Voldemort or Dumbledore, and would back her up with sufficient money and manpower so that she could have a viable, competent, loyal, functioning Auror corps and, as the Muggles said, catch the bad guys, put them in jail and throw away the key.

Rufus Scrimgeour was competent and loyal, but mostly loyal to himself. However, he was the best candidate for the position of Minister of Magic besides Amelia Bones and he would see that the DMLE was well-funded and that Death Eaters would be tried – with Veritaserum – and punished.

On the downside he was very ambitious and totally ruthless and if he was Minister there would be an unspoken understanding that Amelia Bones would be subservient to him. No matter how much he, and Magical Britain, needed her, he would brook no insubordination from the woman and it would always be his way or out she'd go without a second thought.

Assassination as a tool was not beyond him. He would also use blackmail, intimidation and would not hesitate to use any means at his disposal to gain what he wanted. Amelia shuddered at the thought what he would do if he had access to Harry Potter. He would use the boy mercilessly and probably be almost as bad as Dumbledore in that respect.

After careful consideration Amelia decided to let fate decide. There was a very good chance that Scrimgeour would not be elected. There were still many candidates vying for the job. Some were good like Amos Diggory and others were bad or just plain unscrupulous. She would wait and see who won. If "a good guy" won, she would support him as long as he cooperated with her and was willing to provide the funds needed for the DMLE.

If "a bad guy" won, she would wait and watch for about a month or so to see what his intentions were and, if she didn't approve or he was another Fudge or potential Lucius Malfoy, then she would leave. She would just quit her job, lock up her family manor and join her niece in America.

She hadn't let Susan return to Hogwarts as it was just too dangerous. Once she had finally found out all of Dumbledore's manipulations for the past five years as well as the many things he had done, there was no way she was going to let her niece return. Instead, she had convinced her dearest friends the Abbotts to take their daughter Hannah and their young son Matthew and to leave Britain.

They were also Susan's guardians should something happen to her and even though she was breaking protocol by telling them much of the secret information she knew about Voldemort, Dumbledore and Harry Potter, she knew it was the only way to convince them to flee their home.

She also made them swear sacred oaths to protect Susan just in case Dumbledore or the Ministry tried to circumvent her will or use Susan to control her actions. Like Mad Eye Moody and now Harry Potter, she didn't – and couldn't – trust anybody not even her dearest friends. But they understood and swore the oaths, took their children and Susan, and left Britain. Hopefully one day they could all return but not now as it was just too dangerous and uncertain to live in Britain.

Both the Order of the Phoenix and the new Order of the Griffin were in tatters. With Sirius' murder, the exposure of Dumbledore's "sins" coupled with his hasty escape and the fate of the Weasleys, the remaining members were lost, leaderless and trying to decide what their next action should be.

Remus Lupin was inconsolable. Not that he would ever have admitted it, part of him had always known that Dumbledore used people for his own ends. But he personally had "owed" Dumbledore for too much to go against him even when he knew that some of the things Dumbledore did or was going to do were wrong. He had no choice but to obey.

Even James and Sirius had been the same. Dumbledore had used them starting their first year. He carefully "reeled them in" and manipulated and used them mostly without any of them even knowing it was being done. All of those "pranks" and certain behavior Dumbledore allowed them to get away with, all eventually came with a price.

The pride and hubris which James and Sirius possessed due to their heritage, position and wealth prevented them from seeing that they had slowly but surely become actual vassals of Dumbledore. Most of it had happened when they were in school but after they became Aurors and joined the Order, Dumbledore's hold on them had been unbreakable and they danced to his tune with unquestionable obedience. All of them had.

Now James and Sirius were dead, Peter had long been a Death Eater and traitor and Harry was in hiding and fearing for his life. Remus truly hoped that Harry would never be found as that was his only chance for survival. Dumbledore had plans for the boy and Remus had always sensed that they were not good and would probably cause Harry's death. He could not say that out loud even to Sirius, but he thought that Sirius had known but had been powerless to escape the web.

Remus was tired and disillusioned. There was nothing left for him in Britain, at least not now. Being a werewolf in Britain was almost a death sentence and there was never anything done to help werewolves, especially by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had always preached "equality" and "love" as being the answers, yet Remus watched as over the years more and more laws were passed depriving werewolves and other "magical breeds" of any basic rights.

Dumbledore had always told his followers that he had and always would fight for the rights of "magical breeds" but Remus had only recently found out that Dumbledore had used his own vote as well as the proxy votes he held (like the Potter vote as Harry's magical guardian) to vote against reform. Why Remus would never know and now he didn't care.

At the moment the only things Remus cared about was Harry remaining free and Tonks staying alive. He had fought hard to ignore his feelings for the girl, due to the age difference and his "furry little problem" but Tonks hadn't let him. She went after him and was determined to win him over. She wanted to marry him!

Despite all of his logical arguments, she refused to give up on him and his resolve had weakened and he had allowed himself to fall in love. However, he wanted her safe and for her to be safe she had to leave Britain. Thanks to Dumbledore and the Order, her career was ruined, she was a Half-blood and a target by not only Voldemort but her dear Auntie Bellatrix for simply being alive.

Her only hope was to leave Britain and start a new life somewhere else. In America, with their lenient and humane laws concerning werewolves, there was a chance that Remus and Tonks could actually have a future together. The only problem was her "patriotism" and refusal to leave her native land to the horror of the war between Voldemort and Dumbledore.

He wouldn't leave without her and she wouldn't leave. If she didn't leave, she would die, it was as simple as that. If she didn't leave, he couldn't leave either. It was a terrible dilemma made doubly so as that idiot Kingsley Shacklebolt was trying to keep the Order in operation and despite everything which had happened, he had convinced Tonks to stay and fight for "the Light" if not Dumbledore.

At the moment Tonks wouldn't listen or speak to him unless he first swore to remain in the Order and fight for the Light. Remus wondered if Tonks had been potioned or Imperiused but since he couldn't get near her to cast diagnostic charms, he had no way of knowing.

None of it was logical. Her own cousin Sirius, who she had adored since childhood, had been a victim of Dumbledore's nefarious plans yet she was still "following" him. That didn't make sense, hence the reason for thinking she had been hexed into submission.

In desperation Remus had gone to her parents who informed him that they too had tried to reach her but had been prevented because she refused to talk to them unless they first swore to join the Order and did so. Andromeda Tonks agreed with Remus that her daughter had to have been hexed but until they could find her and get near enough to test her and/or rescue her, there was nothing that they could do.

So the three people who loved her plotted and planned to save Tonks or die trying.

Arthur, Fred and George Weasley were also at a loss. Fred and George had never "officially" joined the Order but Arthur had and the price he paid was too much. He had lost everything he held dear from wife and children, job and pension, to sacred honor and good name.

Fred and George's dream of owning their own joke shop had been so close. Harry had given them his winnings and they had everything almost ready to start once they graduated but then…things happened…and their family had been destroyed. At the moment, they still had their supplies and mail order business but due to the scandal "business was slow" and until they regained their good name, the shop was put on hold.

Besides, their father needed them…and the money. Arthur had no income and no savings. All he had was the Burrow and the supplies which Molly had gotten for the Order's use thanks to Sirius. Kingsley had tried to bully Arthur into using the Burrow as Order Headquarters and also using the supplies but Arthur had refused, officially resigned from the Order and had Bill cast a Fidelius on the Burrow just before he was sent into exile by the Goblins.

Arthur had discontinued the floo service as it was too dangerous and also he could no longer afford it. There was a yearly connection fee for each floo but as a Ministry employee the fee had always been waived as a Ministry (or rather Pureblood) perk. Without an income Arthur had become a bit eccentric, and he carefully watched every knut.

The Twins couldn't use owl order at the Burrow because Arthur thought it was too dangerous. Therefore, to continue their business they made arrangements to use their neighbor, Xeno Lovegood's owl delivery service which he used to distribute _The Quibbler_ , the magazine he published. Everything would go through his address and owls.

Meanwhile, Arthur carefully tended the vegetable garden, took care of the chickens and talked about purchasing a milk cow so that they could become more self-sufficient. "We could even raise a few pigs for bacon and ham" he had told his sons.

Arthur didn't want to leave the Burrow. He didn't want to belong to the Order or get another job. He still tinkered in his shed with his Muggle items and started teaching himself how to cook and bake. Much to the Twins' delight, he wasn't that bad a cook, especially after he found out that Molly's cookware, which was part of her meager trousseau, and had been specially enchanted to always cook fantastic meals.

He also found the stash of the Weasley family recipes, which Molly had hidden away as she couldn't destroy them as they were a Weasley Family heirloom, but she didn't want to use them as she wasn't a blood Weasley and they had been spelled to work for only a blood family member otherwise the food would be ruined. Such were the lengths to which a woman would go to safeguard the family recipes for her blood.

No Arthur Weasley was a different man. Bill and Charlie were out of the country and both had very dangerous jobs. Percy had managed to keep a Ministry job but not a good one but he had ambition and drive and Arthur knew he would survive and probably prosper. However, he would probably never forgive his family and disowned them to have any chance to move up the ladder. He changed his name to Weatherby.

Ginny would survive and Bill had sent a message to him telling of what her three oldest brothers were going to do to help her. Ron was ruined and despite his youth the things he had done due to greed, jealousy and ambition, well Arthur thought it was Karma.

Molly he refused to think about and the betrayals had been too deep and he could never forgive her. Karma would see to her fate also. He did wonder if mother and son were in a cell near each other to give comfort or to plan their futile revenge.

All he had left were Fred and George. They were good boys and would survive. If they had to leave him he would understand but he prayed that if they left it would be to join Charlie, Ginny or Bill and not to get involved with politics or wars.

But here at the Burrow Arthur would stay and live out the rest of his life as best he could.

So many followers of Albus Dumbledore had been ruined and even without his "guiding presence" more would continue to be destroyed through their misguided loyalty to the malevolent "Light Lord."


	11. Chapter 11 - Sixth Year

JK Rowling owns all the rights to the books and the amazing characters she created. I write only to satisfy my imagination and use my creativity and make no money from my writings.

Chapter 11 – Sixth Year

It was the last week of August before the start of what would have been Harry's sixth year. On his 16th birthday he had been musing whether to sneak into Gringotts and claim his heritage, but he had not. It had been a wise decision as for a generous fee, or rather bribes, certain Goblins had made deals with many persons of interest to immediately inform those persons if and when Potter appeared.

The Gringotts defenses enabled the Goblins to see through any disguise be it glamour, invisibility cloak or Muggle artifices and so tempting had been the inducements that a mere Goblin couldn't resist the large sums offered. Actually there were many Goblins who stood to make a fortune because so many people had paid them, both in advance and with promises of final payments and bonuses.

The Ministry had been the first of the interested parties. Naturally they had tried to order the Goblins but had been laughed at. So money had been found and paid by the new Minister Rufus Scrimgeour.

Death Eaters acting on Voldemort's behalf just paid the money up front with no hesitation. Their only request was that they be told first so that their chances of getting the boy were the best. The Goblins took their money and laughed behind their backs.

Next were others with a more personal stake in being the lucky ones to find Potter first. Reporters from the _Daily Prophet_ and other news organizations, both local and international paid up. Even if they only got the story of Potter being caught and dragged off to whatever organization got to him first would sell so many newspapers that the cost of the bribes would be money well spent and careers could be made.

Then there were private individuals hoping to rescue Potter and earn his gratitude. That gratitude would naturally be expressed in business ventures using Potter's new found inheritances and/or marriage contracts with daughters or sisters.

Somehow the Order of Phoenix/Griffin managed to scrape up a few knuts. It wasn't much and the Goblins laughed in their faces (and took the money) but at least they had tried their best and felt that they were doing something. The "feeling" was basically all they had left at the moment as there was still no sign of Dumbledore although the faithful knew he was out there still "fighting for right and the Light."

The Tonkses had managed to "liberate" their daughter only because a desperate Remus Lupin had volunteered to rejoin, got access to Tonks, and found out she had indeed been spelled. The first chance he got he stunned her and placed a hidden port key on her sending her immediately to her parents. The Tonkses managed to unhex their baby girl and forced her to leave the country with them.

They were safe and living in Canada while Remus stayed and "fought for the Light" until such time as he could join them. At least that was what he told them. In reality he decided it was better for him to stay and not join them so that Tonks could finally get the decent life which she so richly deserved. To make sure she wouldn't do something stupid like coming back to "rescue" him, he had arranged a letter to be sent to her parents saying that three months after they had left, he had been killed by the Aurors for simply being a werewolf and an Order member.

He knew her parents would keep her safe and would make sure she didn't try to avenge him. To quote one of his favorite Muggle authors, _"I_ _ **t is a far, far better thing that I do, than I have ever done"**_ ( _A Tale of Two Cities_ by Charles Dickens).

Amelia Bones had stayed when Scrimgeour had won and became Minister of Magic. He was just as ruthless as she knew he would be but at least he was keeping the Death Eaters at bay. Or so he told the public. Things were peaceful because the Death Eaters were keeping a low profile and were not really doing anything threatening. No one knew why but they were grateful for the lull and it kept the public from panicking.

At least Scrimgeour gave Amelia as much money as could be spared to build up and equip the Auror forces. It wasn't enough in Amelia's mind, but then Fudge's administration had gone through money like a hot knife through butter and it was taking time to restructure the Ministry's finances and to wisely allocate what money they had. Raising taxes was not the answer as any new administration knows. It was estimated that they would need another year to correct Fudge's mishandling of Ministry money, so for now they had to make due.

Amelia was grateful that she had sent Susan away. Despite a new competent Headmistress and Deputy and some new teachers, Hogwarts had been too damaged in the over fifty years of Dumbledore's reign and it would take time to return the school to the fine institution of learning it had once been.

The children of Death Eaters were still at the school causing as much trouble and unrest as they could. Headmistress Carmichael and her staff were doing their best but it was still a struggle. Students from Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were constantly attacked in the corridors as were a few outspoken Ravenclaws.

In what would have been Susan's sixth year, two third year Gryffindors and one 4th year Hufflepuff would be killed in "an unfortunate accident" and even the Aurors who had been sent to investigate could not find the culprits. Many students were leaving Hogwarts to go to other schools and the atmosphere was always tense.

Harry Potter had his spies at Hogwarts, mostly house elves who loved to gossip. Winky was still "working" at the school and she had brought the very surprising news that students were allowed to bring a personal house elf to school with them as they had before Dumbledore had stopped the centuries old tradition. Having a personal elf was now more for personal protection than to see to the needs of a young master or mistress.

From reading between the lines of the news media as well as from the house elf network, Harry learned that Britain was a tinder box just waiting for one careless spark to set it off. He was still being looked for and rewards, both official and unofficial, were being offered for his capture by a multitude of sources.

There was no deadline to claim the Potter inheritance so that could wait – forever, if necessary. He had money now thanks to Kreacher and, although he hated to admit it, thanks to Walburga Black's portrait.

Despite what she had said in life and was still saying in death, she didn't hate her son Sirius, rather she was just terribly disappointed in him and the life he chose to live. He had thumbed his nose at his heritage and reveled in displeasing his parents and relatives. The fact that he had followed the likes of Albus Dumbledore – the worst and most foolish thing he ever did in her opinion – had broken his father's heart.

The Blacks knew that Dumbledore didn't represent the Light or truly fight what he called the Dark, no he sought to ruin the very essence of Magic, tradition and the Old Ways and to expose them all to the Muggles. That would lead to the beginning of the end and no one would be safe and ALL MAGICALS AND MAGIC ITSELF could be destroyed if Dumbledore got his way.

That was why so many people had flocked to Voldemort. It wasn't until the last few years, starting around the mid-1970's, when the Dark Lord started to change. Suddenly he became cruel, sadistic and started to recruit the dregs of society.

There had always been Purebloods and even Half-bloods, who were sadistic, terrible people who lived only to inflict pain, torture and misery on not just Muggles but other Magicals. The Dark Lord had refused to consider admitting these perverts until about 1978, when Regulus finally joined.

The Dark Lord seemed to lose all sense of propriety and allowed the dregs to commit terrible atrocities in his name. Even relatives of his most faithful were killed by him – or so it was said. He denied it but he was still blamed for some of the more disturbing actions which occurred.

Regulus had become disillusioned with his once hero. Shortly after Regulus had made the Inner Circle – an amazing feat for one so young – he became nervous, fretful and started losing weight and suffering from insomnia. He had told his father something shocking, but Orion had never revealed it to his wife no matter how much she nagged.

Then suddenly Regulus was gone, he disappeared and was proclaimed dead by the Goblins. The Dark Lord swore he had nothing to do with it and, in fact, ordered that an investigation be done. No one knew anything. Orion died two months after Regulus' disappearance. His portrait had disappeared and not even Kreacher could find it.

Bellatrix had hinted that Sirius had done something, she didn't know what, but apparently Regulus or Orion had found out and it had caused Reggie's death. So Walburga had blamed Sirius and cursed his name. Even after he had been thrown in Azkaban, one would have thought that she would have "forgiven him for his earlier treachery now that he had come to his senses and betrayed the Potters" but she did not.

She had asked Lucius to buy Sirius' freedom like he did for himself, but Lucius had refused. Then she threatened him but Lucius merely laughed in her face. Lucius knew that Sirius was still the heir and that once he died, and in Azkaban life was very, very short, then Draco would be the heir and claim the title and Lordship once old Arcturus died.

All Lucius had to do was wait and his son would inherit the Black and Lestrange Lordships and fortunes, which was why he wouldn't lift a finger to help. "And there is nothing you can do about it you miserable old bitch," he had told her.

That was when Walburga told the then Lord Black, her Uncle Arcturus, about Lucius' treachery, but then he already knew about Lucius' plans and had taken steps to prevent anyone named Malfoy from ever claiming the Lordship. It was already in his Will that Draco had been and would remain barred from receiving any Black inheritance.

"Just don't tell Lucius as I want him to be surprised," her uncle told her. "It will be quite a shock when he finds out, won't it?"

Arcturus then told her who the real heirs were other than Sirius and they both had a good laugh. As a favor to his niece he changed the wards to all Black properties barring entry to anyone named Malfoy, including her favorite niece Narcissa.

Walburga died in 1985 and Arcturus died in March of 1991, the year that Draco and Harry Potter were to start Hogwarts. In the old wizard's Will, it stated that Sirius was not Lord Black and never would be and once Arcturus died the other heirs would be contacted and informed of their inheritance.

A very shocked and outraged Lucius and Narcissa then found out about Draco being disowned but they tried to keep it quiet. However, Arcturus had made arrangements to have it made a public record and officially published in all British newspapers so that everybody would know.

Lucius had spent a lot of time and money trying to overturn Arcturus' Will, but with no success as it was an airtight, specially spelled Black Will which could not be broken.

Once Sirius was dead and the Order evicted, it was assumed that Harry Potter was now Lord Black, as he had always been Sirius' heir. However, the Malfoys could not be absolutely certain unless the Goblins told them (which they wouldn't) or Narcissa could get into one of the Black properties and find out that way, which she couldn't do.

The Dark Lord had almost crucioed Draco to death but at the last minute changed his mind as "he had other plans for Draco" as he told the boy's frightened parents.

The Dark Lord was still off trying to "recreate the Slytherin Grimoire" but he would drop in unexpected to review things and be briefed on the progress of his minions. He never stayed for long, he just spent enough time to terrify most of his followers, have Bellatrix beg to go with him and help him in his quest until he got irritated and severely punished her (which was probably what she wanted in the first place), think a bit for a few days, give more orders and then leave.

Harry knew this because there were a few elves belonging to Death Eater children and they always shared "survivor stories" of their masters after one of Voldemort's visits. Also he finally allowed Kreacher to bring Walburga's portrait to the Lair.

Walburga told Harry many things, especially about some of the tricks Dumbledore had used during his life and would probably be using to catch Harry.

That was the reason Harry was still living at the Lair because despite the excellent wards which Grimmauld Place possessed, there were other wards in the area which would reveal his presence if he personally ever set foot inside the house.

Harry had to give the manipulative old bastard credit. The fiend thought of everything. Apparently he knew that a lot about the Black Family wards, no doubt informed by Sirius. Since he was planning on killing off Sirius and trying to make Ron the heir, there would be a small time frame where another claimant could make his bid for the Lordship before Ron could officially be proclaimed the Lord.

If that happened Dumbledore would lose access to Grimmauld Place and the wards would be changed and the Fidelius could be broken if someone knew how to do it. Also, a new Fidelius could be cast which would hide all knowledge of Grimmauld Place's location, but that would take time. So what Dumbledore did was to plant ward stones around the neighborhood surrounding Grimmauld Place. No one would be able to find it, but the ward stones placed in the park across the street, would not be affected by the new Fidelius.

Thus, the ward stones could sense the fact that a wizard was in the area and faithful Order members could be waiting to catch that wizard when they left the house and hopefully that wizard would be Harry Potter. Or an Order member could simply use the ward stone to look for something which wasn't there, that would probably mean something, like a house was there and a massive assault could be done to break into the house once someone like Bill Weasley, a warding expert, had dismantled the wards.

Walburga warned that although Sirius hadn't been instructed in all aspects of the family wards, due mostly to his "disowning" his family and going to live with the Potters, he probably knew enough to change some things. If he had ever been so foolish enough to tell Dumbledore about what he did know, Dumbledore could use this information to damage if not break the wards.

Also, according to Kreacher, to legally be the Lord, Ron would have to undergo a special test and, if he failed to pass it and meet the requirements, he could die. Dumbledore had neglected to inform Molly (and Ron) about that little possibility. No doubt he was just hoping that Ron could claim the Lordship but not wear the ring.

Also, the floo was still in service so that the orders from the vendors could arrive. It would be easy to plant a port key into a vendor order to trap a victim. Simply put, a port key would be placed in a bottle of butter beer. House elves shouldn't be drinking butter beer, but Harry Potter definitely would. He would drink the butter beer and swallow the tiny port key which would then activate and whisk him away and land him in a specially built cell where he could not escape.

Dumbledore was quite proficient in making port keys and he could fill several bottles with the keys or even make a port key out of the bottle and have it activate when it was touched by a wizard.

Then there was the possibility that when delivering the order, one or more persons could be hidden in the middle of the massive food order, be sent through the floo, gain entry and catch Harry before he knew what hit him.

If that worked, Molly and the Order – or rather Dumbledore - would still have access to Grimmauld Place and Sirius' personal vault and hopefully one or more of the other Black vaults. If not…well they'd give Ron a nice funeral.

They would have given Ron the funeral because his grandmother's heirs – namely, any Weasley children – had been forever disqualified from inheriting any Black money, property or title, and death would have resulted if Ron would have stupidly tried to claim the ring, which he would have even against Dumbledore's orders as greed would have overridden orders and/or common sense.

Walburga knew that Harry was the first heir and would have had no trouble getting the ring. However, like the Potter inheritance he would have to go into Gringotts and claim it. Until that time, if ever, he still had all the privileges which Sirius had especially access to money - lots and lots of money. He didn't even have to go to Gringotts as Kreacher had fetched him the Lord's personal money pouch as well as Sirius' personal money pouch.

All you had to do with a personal money pouch was pull out any sum of money that you wanted. As long as you had money in the vault, you could withdraw it. Most pouches did have a day's limit on it. Sirius could only pull out no more than G300 per day. If he wanted to empty his vault, all he would have to do is withdraw G300 every day until the vault was empty. Sirius had told Dumbles that he could only withdraw G _300 per month_ and Dumbledore had believed him as that sounded logical.

From the Lord's pouch Harry, or Kreacher acting on his behalf, could withdraw G2,000 per day, and he did for a few weeks until Kreacher found out that there were ways for the Goblins to place tracers on money bags as well as slipping a galleon made into portkey into the pouch which would activate when Harry touched it. Thus, Harry could be trapped inside Gringotts and with all of the bribes given to Goblins, the first "interested party" to get to the bank would win the prize of capturing Harry Potter.

Kreacher, Dobby or Winky could touch the money, take it out and use it to buy things for Harry, and another wizard could touch it without harm but if Harry did… It just wasn't worth it. Plus there was always a record of withdrawals from money bags so the Goblins (and then others) knew that the account was being used.

At the rate things were going, Harry might have to remain a hermit for the rest of his life and the thought depressed him. Also although his health had greatly improved, he was not free and clear yet and really needed to do something concerning his vision. He had improved in potions but he was nowhere good enough to attempt such a complex important potion. From what he had read about it, a trained healer had to administer the potion over a period of three weeks so there was no way he could do it even with the elves helping.

To finish his healing regime, he would have to have all of his money changed into to Muggle currency and then get to a Muggle country, maybe America or Japan, and have his eyes fixed by laser surgery. He would have to have plastic surgery done to remove his lightning bolt scar and probably some of his other more famous scars. But first he would need fake documents like a passport and according to Kreacher and Dobby only the Goblins were in that business.

So it all went back to money, having it and getting to use it properly so he could have a new life.

If Dumbledore didn't have his agendas he would have never been exposed to the Dementors, or been forced to compete in the Tournament and then Voldemort wouldn't have come back, Cedric would still be alive and many, many other things just regarding Harry's life.

Winky told him that Hermione Granger had disappeared and even Dumbledore couldn't find her, or at least as far as anyone knew. Had she escaped or did Death Eaters get her? Had Dumbledore arranged for her to drop out of sight and go on a special mission to find Harry? He'd probably never know and at times he didn't worry about it as, like Sirius and others, Hermione didn't seem to truly care about Harry but only listened and obeyed Dumbledore without question.

Harry knew without a doubt that if in twenty years from now he was living in America, Canada or someplace on the other side of the world and Hermione accidentally ran into him, she wouldn't blink or think twice she would just capture him and take him back to Dumbledore or an Order member. She'd be asking questions without stopping or giving him a second to answer any (she'd probably answer most herself) while chastising him for running away, causing so much trouble and worse of all, disappointing Professor Dumbledore.

She'd never think to ask what he had been doing for the past 20 years, if he had a family, had gone to school, had a job, invented a better mousetrap or was happy or sad. No she'd just stun him, bind him and take him back to Britain so that he could do whatever it was Dumbledore wanted him to do. Or get killed by Voldemort. Or something stupid that would wreck any life Harry had made for himself.

At least for the moment he was happy. He was recovering nicely, had gained weight and grew a few inches. His exercise routine was giving him stamina and keeping him fit. He studied hard and actually got to learn something. Every potion he brewed had turned out if not perfect, then close to it. Had he taken his OWLS, he was certain he would have done well.

Everything was going well – too well, in fact, and the pessimist in Harry couldn't help but feel something terrible would happen.

And it did. Winky had brought Harry a copy of the 30th August _Daily Prophet_ , Harry took one look at the cover and sighed. He then read the squiggly lines bordering the top and sides of the paper and almost panicked. The lines were written in parsel tongue. Voldemort had written him a letter.


End file.
